


Леди Ноттингема

by Cara2003, mittens1988



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittens1988/pseuds/mittens1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гай Гисборн стал шерифом ноттингемским и женился на Мэриан. Но получил ли он всё, к чему стремился? Подсказка: не совсем. По крайней мере, всё происходит не так, как представлялось ему в мечтах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Леди Ноттингема

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lady of Nottingham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176801) by [LadyKate63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKate63/pseuds/LadyKate63). 



> Спасибо нашему третьему сопереводчику Рэй и редакторам Kon и olya11

Шериф Ноттингемский безмолвно стоит со склоненной головой на верху замковой лестницы. К нему медленно приближается король, сопровождаемый свитой. Когда король останавливается перед ним, он преклоняет колени и касается губами королевского перстня. Затем неловко распрямляется, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Добро пожаловать в Ноттингем, ваше величество.

— Лорд Гисборн, — скептический взгляд короля скользит по нему. — Я вижу, что ваши предпочтения в одежде ничуть не изменились, — он делает паузу и оглядывается вокруг. — А где же миледи, ваша супруга? Я тешил себя надеждой, что она будет хозяйкой на сегодняшних торжествах.

— Прошу прощения, сир, — кашлянув, Гисборн отводит глаза, чтобы избежать этого хладнокровного проницательного взгляда. — Леди Гисборн... нездорова.

— Вот как, — говорит король. — Жаль.

Провожая короля внутрь замка, Гисборн гадает, что именно тот успел услышать. Он знает, разумеется, что по всему графству судачат о безумной жене шерифа Гисборна. Шепчутся также, что шериф продал душу дьяволу, чтобы заполучить леди Мэриан, ибо всякий, кто видел ее в церкви в день их свадьбы, мог сказать, что несчастная находится под властью злых чар. По закону тех, кто распускает подобные слухи, следовало бы сурово покарать, но он не делает этого. Он знает лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, что правда куда страшнее этих россказней.

***

История их брака началась с заговора против короля. Конечно, было много всего и до этого: неуклюжие ухаживания, почти свадьба, которая закончилась, не успев начаться, а потом — самое болезненное и самое сладкое, нежная дружба, которая, как он втайне надеялся, могла бы перерасти со временем в нечто большее. Но на самом деле все началось полтора года назад, когда Гай сопровождал в Святую Землю шерифа, задумавшего убить короля и, по стечению обстоятельств, захватившего Мэриан с собой в качестве пленницы.

Закованная в цепи в подвале того дома в Акре, который облюбовал Вейзи, Мэриан умоляла Гая пойти против шерифа и спасти короля, обещая ему взамен руку и сердце. И Гисборн был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы напасть на Вейзи, но потом шериф начал говорить — и слова его, и тон не оставляли сомнений, что он прекрасно осведомлен о том, что происходит, — и Гисборн отступился. После этого у него не было выбора, и, чтобы завоевать доверие Вейзи, он рассказал о предложении Мэриан и попросил у него позволения обручиться с ней по возвращении в Англию — если придется, то и насильственным путем, — потому что это был единственный способ сохранить Мэриан жизнь. По крайней мере, так он тогда полагал.

От внимания Гая не ускользнуло то, что Вейзи с запозданием прибыл на место засады, где их человек, переодетый сарацином, должен был убить Ричарда. Когда Вейзи наконец появился — и в этот же миг вдалеке показался едущий верхом король Ричард, — чудовищное подозрение ужалило его, и он спросил, где Мэриан. "Связана", — ответил Вейзи со своей обычной усмешкой, и Гай истолковал это так, что она все еще прикована на цепь в том подвале. А потом Ричарда убили — и так странно было, что человека, повелевающего странами и народами, оказалось так же легко отправить в мир иной, как и заурядного солдата, — и они вернулись в дом, и Мэриан там не было.

— Где она? — спокойно спросил Гай, изо всех сил сдерживая подступающие к горлу страх и ярость.

Вейзи широко ухмыльнулся.

— Ну-ну, похоже, наша маленькая птичка упорхнула из клетки. Не расстраивайся так.

— Вы лжете, — оскалился он. Вейзи продолжал ухмыляться, и Гай повысил голос: — Что вы сделали с ней?

— Послушай, Гисборн, если ты так твердо решил связать судьбу с прокаженной, то у тебя огромный выбор, — пожал плечами Вейзи. — Они к тебе в очередь выстроятся, как только ты...

Гай накинулся на него, не дав договорить. Все произошло быстро; хотя шериф и был достаточно ловок и силен для человека в годах, ярость придала Гаю сил, чтобы сразить великана. Прямой удар в лицо на несколько мгновений оглушил Вейзи, и в себя он пришел лишь тогда, когда был уже привязан к постели, и Гай стоял над ним с кинжалом в руке.

— Гисборн! Ты что, растерял остатки того, что заменяло тебе мозги?!

Было очень странно не чувствовать на себе более гипнотической власти его голоса.

— Вы скажете, что сделали с Мэриан, — произнес он сквозь стиснутые зубы, — или я отрежу вам палец. Потом еще один. Когда закончатся пальцы, я перейду к остальному. И можете быть уверены, что я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, потому что я был способным учеником.

— Какая ерунда! Да у тебя духу не хватит, — презрительно хмыкнул шериф. — Мы оба знаем, что без меня ты никто. Вот что, давай так: сейчас ты развяжешь меня, и мы спишем эту маленькое недоразумение на то, что ты перегрелся на солнце. А? Ну давай же, Гиззи, будь умницей...

Но голос его подрагивал, и когда Гай дал понять, что готов выполнить свою угрозу, Вейзи, человек, от природы непререкаемо властный, превратился в истошно орущего истерика. Его крики привлекли внимание товарищей по заговору, те бросились в комнату и встретили свою смерть.

Когда Гай повернулся к Вейзи, тяжело дыша и сжимая в руке меч, с которого капала кровь, шериф уже блеял, что Мэриан привязали к каким-то столбам где-то в пустыне, где одураченный король оставил Гуда и его банду умирать под палящим солнцем. И снова вспышка ярости спазмом перехватила горло Гая и затуманила взгляд. Он полоснул мечом по веревкам, которыми Вейзи был привязан к кровати, потом грубо и безжалостно скрутил его руки за спиной, обернув тряпкой кровоточащий обрубок большого пальца.

— Отведете меня к ней, — сказал он. — Прямо сейчас.

Жалобные мольбы Вейзи и причитания, что Гая он всегда любил, как сына, тот пресек с помощью кляпа. Затем, накинув на шерифа плащ с капюшоном, Гай выволок его наружу, взвалил на лошадь и сам сел позади, уперев острие кинжала в его бок. Когда они достигли края пустыни, он осторожно вытащил кляп и прошипел в ухо Вейзи:

— Теперь вы покажете дорогу, и в ваших интересах ее вспомнить. Потому что я убью вас в любом случае, но насколько ваша смерть будет быстрой, зависит лишь от вас.

Когда они добрались туда, солнце уже повисло над горизонтом, и тела, безвольно обвисшие на столбах, выглядели совершенно безжизненными. Гай спрыгнул с лошади, помчался к ним, и сердце его бешено колотилось в груди. Он увидел ее сразу, она была привязана к тому же столбу, что и Гуд, и голова ее поникла, а лицо было скрыто длинными черными волосами, которые вспыхивали золотом в лучах солнца, и легкий ветерок трепал подол ее платья. Он приподнял ее и сглотнул, когда ему показалось, что он услышал тихий слабый стон. "Живи, — молился он, — только живи". Он перерезал веревки, и она упала ему на руки, и, перевернув ее, он увидел, что губы ее дрогнули. Она была жива. Он отнес ее к лошади и одним резким движением столкнул Вейзи с седла. Распростертый навзничь на песке, шериф пытался что-то сказать, но кляп мешал ему, и Гай не собирался давать бывшему наставнику возможность вновь заморочить себе голову.

— Она жива, — свирепо прорычал он. — Слышите, вы? Жива. А вы нет.

И все же в последний миг он дрогнул. Он стоял над шерифом, чувствуя, как его одновременно прошибает пот и бьет озноб; и жара была тут ни при чем. Ему пришла в голову смутная мысль о том, что можно ведь оставить Вейзи здесь, и пусть его убивает сама пустыня; но потом он увидел искру безумной надежды в глазах Вейзи, заметившего его колебания, и понял, что если оставит шерифа в живых, то придется оглядываться через плечо до конца жизни. Этот приступ страха вернул ему силы, и, стиснув зубы, Гай нанес один резкий удар в сердце. А затем он уехал, увозя с собой бесчувственную Мэриан и оставляя за спиной скорченное тело человека, повелевавшего его жизнью целых семнадцать лет.

В Акре он разыскал сарацинского лекаря и, используя несколько слов на местном языке, которые знал, упросил вылечить ее, обещая столько денег, сколько тот захочет, — благо, в тайнике Вейзи их оставалось предостаточно. Долговязый и тощий бородач средних лет с коричневой, словно выдубленной кожей, сперва испуганно отпрянул, но, когда Гай повторил свою мольбу уже спокойнее и изобразил жестом, как отсчитывает монеты, кивнул и знаком велел ему войти.

Прошло уже почти два дня, когда Мэриан, наконец, пришла в себя; эти два дня Гай практически не ел, не пил и не спал. Лишь один раз, той же самой ночью, он оставил ее дольше, чем на несколько минут — чтобы вернуться в дом, забрать деньги и оттащить тела приспешников Вейзи в пустыню. Хотя Мэриан постоянно занимала его ум, забыть о шерифе он не мог. Иногда казалось, что в любой миг может громыхнуть над ухом знакомое: "Гисборн!", и поводок обовьет его шею; иногда его прошибало холодным ужасом от того, что Вейзи больше нет, и теперь он должен решать свою судьбу сам, а еще были мгновенья, когда в его ушах звенели жалобные вскрики и предсмертные мольбы этого человека. При всем при этом он смутно понимал, что должен придумать какой-то план. Мелькнула соблазнительная мысль: может, бросить все, позабыть про Черных Рыцарей и про награду, увезти Мэриан куда-нибудь еще, например, во Францию. Но нет, исключено. Не для того он зашел так далеко, не для того подверг себя вечному проклятию, чтобы начинать все с самого начала, с пустыми руками. Он вернется в Англию и расскажет остальным, что Вейзи и его подручные были убиты Гудом и его бандой. Никто не станет копать слишком глубоко, даже будь у них такая возможность: Вейзи был слишком могущественным, чтобы его гибель кого-то всерьез огорчила.

Он задремал и проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Это был сарацинский лекарь, который пытался что-то сказать ему. Он указал на постель. Глаза Мэриан были открыты и бесцельно блуждали по крохотной, скудно освещенной каморке; ее руки лежали поверх покрывала, на лице было написано недоумение. После секундной вспышки ликования Гисборн почувствовал, что дрожит от страха.

Увидев его, Мэриан нахмурилась.

— Гай, что... — голос ее был слабым и хриплым. — Что это?

— Ты у лекаря, — сказал он.

— Лекарь... что случилось?

Он не знал, что ответить. Но ответ и не понадобился, потому что уже в следующее мгновение на ее лице отразился ужас, яснее ясного сказавший ему, что она все вспомнила. Она попыталась сесть в кровати.

— Где Робин?

Гай опустил голову. Конечно. Болезненная судорога пронзила его грудь и запульсировала в висках. В другое время он пришел бы в ярость от ее обмана. Но сейчас...

— Мертв, — просто сказал он. — Они все были мертвы, когда я нашел тебя, — на самом деле он не удосужился проверить это, но выглядели они мертвыми, и, в любом случае, уж сейчас-то они точно были мертвее мертвого.

Мгновение Мэриан смотрела ему прямо в лицо широко распахнутыми глазами, потом поднесла ладони к лицу, но не закричала. Он заерзал в кресле, не зная, что делать. Наконец он сказал: — Я убил шерифа.

— А король? — прошептала она.

Гай покачал головой, отводя взгляд:

— Мертв.

Тогда она расплакалась, давясь тихими, полными безнадежного отчаяния всхлипами; повернулась набок, так, что волосы рассыпались по ее плечу, и рыдала, рыдала, пока не начала задыхаться. Встревожившись, он поднялся и налил в чашку воды из кувшина, стоящего на столике возле ее кровати; но как только он попытался поднести чашку к ее губам, она ударила его с неожиданной яростью, и оловянная чашка с грохотом покатилась по полу.

— Мэриан, — сказал он.

Она всхлипывала все громче, кашляя, и каждый этот всхлип разбивал маленькую частичку его сердца. Он осторожно протянул к ней руку, но она вздрогнула и съежилась, отпрянув от его прикосновения.

— Не трогай меня, — выдохнула она. В бессилии она вцепилась в укрывавшие ее простыни и издала протяжный и страшный стон, который сотряс все ее тело, а потом выкрикнула: — Робин!

Гай прижался лбом к стене и закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша. Он почувствовал на губах вкус соли и с вялым удивлением понял, что его лицо было влажным от слез; давно забытое ощущение. Его плечи содрогались. Услышав звук шагов, он, как мог, вытер лицо и обернулся. Горло саднило от подавляемых рыданий. Это был целитель; раздвинув закрывающую дверной проем занавесь из нанизанных на шнуры бусин, он прошаркал в комнату и, наградив Гая сердитым взглядом, что-то произнес. Гай помотал головой, человек повторил свои слова, и голос его звучал нетерпеливо, даже гневно. Он указал на дверь, и Гай понял, что ему велят уйти. Он молча кивнул и повернулся, чтобы идти прочь, но голос Мэриан заставил его остановиться и обернуться.

— Подожди, — сказала она. — Ты... — ее лицо исказилось гримасой, и она снова всхлипнула. — Ты просто оставил их там...

Его ответный взгляд был красноречивей всяких слов.

— Пожалуйста, похорони их, — тихо сказала она. — Пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы они просто...

Ее слова оборвались новым припадком рыданий. К этому времени его душа была уже слишком измучена, чтобы болеть. Он вздохнул и потер лоб:

— Хорошо. Я сделаю это.

Этим же вечером Гай купил на базаре лопату и поехал в пустыню. Чем ближе он подбирался к месту, тем неспокойней становилось на душе, и какая-то часть его все еще боялась, что шериф вернется к жизни со смехом и возгласом: "Попался!" и снова возьмет власть в свои руки. Но воскресших не было, была лишь мерзкая вонь разлагающейся плоти. Стервятники уже добрались до тел, и даже для Гая, так близко знакомого со смертью, это было не самым приятным зрелищем. Дневная жара спала, прохладу скоро сменил холод, пробирающий до костей, и его зубы стучали, пока он копал песок, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы прикрыть нос. Он мог ей солгать, конечно, но лжи и так было достаточно. Да к тому же она вполне могла потребовать привезти ее сюда, чтобы убедиться во всем собственным глазами.

Когда он, борясь с подступающей тошнотой и радуясь, что желудок пуст, начал снимать тела, то понял, что одно из них принадлежало Алану. В груди неожиданно сжался тугой комок, отзвук былой боли. Он сказал себе, что Алан сам виноват, что сбежал в Портсмуте. А может, ему тоже надо было сбежать тогда и взять с собой Мэриан, и тогда он не стоял бы сейчас посреди пустыни, ежась от холодного ночного воздуха, и плечи не ныли бы от рытья могил для людей, которых он и любить-то никогда не любил.

Закончив, он вернулся в тот дом, где все напоминало о Вейзи, и сумел урвать несколько часов беспокойного сна, перемежающегося кошмарами, в которых он хоронил Мэриан в пустыне, а Вейзи смотрел и смеялся. На следующий день он отправился к целителю. Получив еще одну горсть монет, тот впустил его внутрь, угрюмо бормоча что-то невразумительное. Мэриан сидела, откинувшись на подушки. Она не плакала, но ее пустой, потерянный взгляд был еще хуже слез.

— Мэриан, — сказал он.

Она повернулась к нему, и лицо ее слегка оживилось. Потом она испустила протяжный, тоскливый вздох, который снова разбил его сердце на мелкие кусочки.

Он опустился на стул возле ее постели.

— Я похоронил их, как ты просила.

Она молча кивнула. Потом заговорила, и ее голос звучал странным, словно детским, шепотом: — Они все были мертвы?

Он взглянул на нее с тревогой, опасаясь за ее рассудок, но потом она покачала головой, и ее губы изогнулись в слабом подобии грустной усмешки.

— Конечно, мертвы... — пробормотала она. По щеке ее скатилась слеза. — Мне нужен Робин, — проговорила она, по-прежнему напоминая заблудившегося ребенка. — Мы собирались пожениться...

Это новое откровение заставило Гая вздрогнуть. Потом он сказал себе, что она, должно быть, имела в виду их помолвку перед тем, как Локсли отправился в крестовый поход. Наверняка — не могла же она так лгать ему. И все же, что бы она ни имела в виду, теперь это было неважно. Мэриан снова плакала — тихо, безнадежно, и он простил бы ей тысячекратно худшую ложь, только бы она перестала. Потом вошел сарацин, он нес чашу с каким-то зельем на серебряном подносе; помотал головой, глядя на Гая, и сказал слово, которое явно означало "спать", потому что он изобразил это и жестом, положив голову на ладонь и закрыв глаза. Гай отошел в сторону и смотрел, как Мэриан пьет сонное зелье. Все еще слабо шмыгая носом, она опустилась на подушки, потом ее глаза закрылись и вскоре дыхание выровнялось. Гай наклонился над постелью и поцеловал ее влажный лоб, а потом вышел, провожаемый неодобрительным взглядом сарацина.

Через два дня он, окончательно измученный жарой и душевными страданиями, отдал лекарю остаток платы и забрал Мэриан домой. Она ехала позади него, безмолвная и покорная, и не отдернула руку, когда он помог ей спешиться. Он отвел ее наверх; невозможно было даже помыслить о том, чтобы вновь привести ее в ту комнату, где ее держали в цепях и где пол теперь был покрыт запекшейся кровью.

— Мы не пробудем здесь долго, — сказал он. — Наш корабль в Англию отправляется завтра. Все наладится, как только мы вернемся; это место исполнено безумия.

Она сидела в кресле, глядя перед собой отсутствующим взором. Ее голос был немногим громче шепота:

— Мне нечего делать там.

— Мэриан...

— Все, что было важно, теперь мертво.

— Когда-то ты говорила, что и я небезразличен тебе, — он скривился от того, насколько жалко прозвучали его слова.

Она взглянула на него, и в ее потухших глазах как будто вновь мелькнул огонек осмысленности; и она была так прекрасна, что он готов был смотреть на нее вечно.

— Говорила, — с тоской произнесла она. — И ты тоже мертв для меня.

Ничего не ответив, Гай вышел из комнаты, чтобы принести ей еды.

Несколько часов спустя он оказался очень близок к тому, чтобы стать мертвым в прямом смысле, потому что, проснувшись, он обнаружил, что Мэриан сидит на нем верхом, прижимая к его шее его собственный изогнутый кинжал. В свете луны, проникающем в комнату через маленькое окошко, ее лицо казалось высеченным из мрамора, а глаза горели яростным огнем.

— Я должна убить тебя, — в ночи ее шепот казался грубым и порочным. — Ты помогал убить короля. Из-за тебя мои друзья мертвы, — ее голос дрогнул. — Мой любимый мертв. Англия мертва. Назови хоть одну причину не убивать тебя.

Гай сглотнул.

— Так убей. Закончи все прямо сейчас, — хрипло предложил он. Он чувствовал острие ее кинжала и гадал, сможет ли она и вправду зарезать его, и хочет ли он сам, чтобы она это сделала. Ее рука дрогнула, и острое лезвие царапнуло по коже, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Я не могу, — надломленным голосом произнесла она. Выронив кинжал, она скорчилась на полу, всхлипывая. Когда он попытался поднять ее, она рванулась и прохрипела: "Не трогай меня!", с силой оттолкнув его так, что он упал обратно на кровать. Она все плакала и плакала, и он начал бояться, что она задохнется, но всхлипы постепенно стихали, и наконец, вновь обессилевшая и безвольная, она позволила ему напоить себя водой и отнести в постель. Во сне она звала Робина.

На корабле она глядела на берег, остающийся за кормой, а Гай стоял рядом, готовый удержать ее, если она вздумает прыгнуть за борт. Лишь когда Акра исчезла, растаяв в голубой дымке, Мэриан вновь заплакала. Она напряглась, когда он положил ладони ей на плечи, чтобы отвести вниз, и он думал, что она станет вырываться, но ее плечи обмякли, и она покорно последовала за ним в свою каюту под палубой.

— Полежи, отдохни, — сказал он ей. Она подчинилась так безропотно, что, казалось, не стала бы сопротивляться, реши он лечь рядом и овладеть ею. От этой мысли ему стало дурно. Крестьяне рассказывали байки о ведьмах, прислужницах дьявола, которые могли похитить дух человека так, что тело оставалось живым, но души в нем было не больше, чем в кукле. Мэриан сейчас находилась как раз в таком состоянии, только дух ее не похитили, а убили, и даже если он не совершал убийства сам, то помог его совершить.

Они почти не разговаривали во время путешествия. По ночам — они жили в одной каюте, ибо даже ради соблюдения приличий он не мог решиться на то, чтобы оставить ее одну — Мэриан мучили жестокие кошмары, не хуже его собственных; часто она просыпалась с криком или со слезами или тяжело и шумно дыша. Несколько раз она не отталкивала его, когда он пытался успокоить ее. В одну из таких ночей она заснула в его объятиях, и впервые с того времени, как они отправились в Святую Землю, он почувствовал, как сердца его коснулось что-то теплое. Он провел губами по ее волосам и осторожно опустил на постель.

Из Портсмута они вернулись в карете, и он поселил ее в прежней комнате в замке. Прислуге и стражникам он заявил, что если с леди Мэриан хоть что-нибудь случится, им несдобровать. Потом отправился в Лондон, встретиться с сэром Джаспером и доложил, что операция "Шах Мат" увенчалась успехом. Новости о смерти короля опередили его. Как он и думал, никто не задавал вопросов о гибели Вейзи от рук Гуда и его банды и о героической расправе над разбойниками. Через неделю Джон короновался. При дележе добычи Черными Рыцарями те куски, которые Вейзи наметил себе, были быстро растащены остальными; Гай сохранил Локсли и был назначен шерифом Ноттингема. Он мог бы отвоевать себе и больше, но обнаружил, что ему это не нужно. Он получил то, к чему стремился так много лет: власть и положение в обществе. А теперь он получит и Мэриан. Сломленную Мэриан, заблудившуюся в бесконечной пустыне внутри себя; Мэриан, которая теперь либо смотрела в пространство бессмысленным взглядом, либо плакала и звала погибшего возлюбленного.

Вернувшись в Ноттингем, Гай тем же вечером пришел в комнату Мэриан и опустился на колени рядом с ней. Она взглянула на него без удивления, равнодушно.

— Выходи за меня, — сказал он. — Я раньше говорил, что хочу заботиться о тебе. Теперь я шериф Ноттингема. Если мы поженимся, ты всегда будешь защищена. — Она дернулась, и он поспешно продолжил: — Нет, погоди. Послушай меня. Я обещаю не предъявлять на тебя супружеских прав. Ты, — он сглотнул и отвел глаза, — ты можешь не делить со мной ложе. Я ни в чем не буду отказывать тебе.

Он осторожно взял ее руки в свои и взглянул на нее снизу вверх. На ее лице было написано слабое изумление, но, к его облегчению, не было ни гнева, ни отвращения.

— Мэриан, ты всегда хотела помогать бедным. Будучи моей женой, ты сможешь использовать свое положение, чтобы творить добро. Подумай об этом — прошу тебя, Мэриан, подумай об этом, прежде чем сказать "нет".

— Да, — просто сказала она.

Он моргнул.

— Да — что "да"?

— Да, я выйду за тебя.

Гай опустил голову и поднес ее руку к своим глазам, пережидая, пока отпустит спазм, схвативший его горло. Это должен был быть счастливейший миг его жизни — но оказался самым печальным.

Он коснулся губами ее ладони и почувствовал, как она вздрогнула.

— Тебе противно, когда я прикасаюсь, — сказал он спокойно.

— Нет, — прошептала она. — Я просто... я не ожидала этого.

Через несколько дней Гай зашел в комнату Мэриан и обнаружил ее у окна. Что-то в ней было не так, что-то встревожило его — тонкая, не толще волоса, красная царапина на шее. Он схватил Мэриан за плечи, развернул к себе, и нехороший холодок пробежал по его спине, когда он увидел запекшийся буроватый след крови рядом с первой царапиной.

— Матерь божья... Что ты наделала?

Она закрыла глаза, вздохнула, еле слышно прошептала:

— Я такая трусиха.

Он сжал ее крепче и повысил голос:

— Нож... Проклятие, Мэриан, где он?

Она потерянно кивнула на комод. Пытаясь совладать с трясущимися руками, он выдернул ящик и начал расшвыривать вещи, пока не наткнулся на крошечный кинжал размером со шпильку для волос, парный к тому кинжалу, с помощью которого ее отец когда-то выбрался из подземелья. Мэриан добрела до кровати и села с лицом, лишенным всякого выражения. Он опустился рядом с ней.

— Ты хочешь быть вместе с ним, — сказал он.

Она снова вздохнула.

— Я хочу освободиться...

— Мэриан, посмотри на меня.

Она повернула к нему лицо, он потянулся к ее щеке, потом отдернул руку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещала мне, — сказал он. — Пообещай, что не лишишь себя жизни. Это единственное, о чем я тебя прошу. Пожалуйста.

В ее глазах вдруг вспыхнул живой огонек и обида, и голос ее прозвучал мягко и жалобно, когда она произнесла:

— Но если я не могу выносить всего этого?

Гай отозвался не сразу.

— Тогда позволь мне умереть вместе с тобой, — он взял ее руки и почувствовал тепло ее пальцев, слабое биение ее пульса. — Подари мне, по крайней мере, это.

И в этот миг так темна была ночь, окутавшая его душу, что умереть вдвоем казалось почти желанным: держать ее в объятиях, когда смерть сомкнется над ними, позволить их крови смешаться, видеть ее лицо перед тем, как мир поблекнет навсегда, разделить на двоих последний вздох. В том, лучшем из миров, она будет с Гудом, но в этом ее последние мгновения будут принадлежать лишь ему.

Губы Мэриан задрожали, а глаза наполнились слезами.

— Гай...

Он вдруг осознал, что впервые с того момента, как она очнулась в доме лекаря в Акре, она назвала его по имени.

— Ты обещаешь? — сказал он.

Она кивнула:

— Да.

Свадьбу играли в спешке, хотя Гаю, в силу своей новой должности и пришлось пригласить местных аристократов. Мэриан была прекрасна в простом подвенечном платье розового цвета и в рубиновом ожерелье, которое он купил ей. А еще она передвигалась словно во сне и произносила священные обеты так тихо, что встревоженный священник едва смог расслышать ее.

Когда они вернулись в Локсли-манор, где все было готово для свадебного пира, Гай мысленно взмолился, чтобы этот день не закончился катастрофой. Его молитва не была услышана. Мэриан за столом проронила едва десяток слов, если не считать равнодушного и пустого "спасибо" в ответ на поздравления, а потом, как раз когда слуги начали нарезать жареного поросенка, наклонилась к Гаю и тихо сказала:

— Я должна уйти.

— Что? — ошарашенно пробормотал он, чувствуя, как напряжение змеиными кольцами скручивается внутри и зажимает в тиски голову.

— Я не могу здесь оставаться, — ее голос был очень тих, но полон решимости. — Я не могу здесь дышать.

Те из гостей, кто сидели ближе к ним, озадаченно переглядывались.

— Мэриан...

О господи, она же не собирается сбежать — конечно же, нет...

— Я вернусь, — сказала она, словно отвечая на его мысли. — Пожалуйста, не посылай никого за мной.

Потом она поднялась с места; когда все разговоры стихли и все взгляды повернулись к ней, она просто сказала: "Спасибо вам всем", подошла к двери и зашагала прочь.

В вязкой тишине, повисшей в зале, Гай наклонился вперед, прижимая ладонь ко рту. Наконец, совладав с голосом, он произнес: — Я приношу свои извинения, леди Гисборн стало дурно.

Словно рябь по воде, по залу пробежали приглушенные шепотки, и разговор возобновился, но теперь в воздухе висело явное напряжение. Потом вошел слуга и робко прошептал Гаю, что леди Гисборн появилась в конюшнях, взяла лошадь и уехала верхом. Гай прикусил язык, с которого рвались проклятия. Кровь пульсировала в висках; у него были все причины для гнева, но сильней всякого гнева был страх — страх, что с ней что-нибудь случится.

Когда гости разошлись, он поднялся в спальню и вытянулся на постели, не раздеваясь, даже не сняв сапог. Он чувствовал себя так, будто вернулся с собственных похорон. Уже почти стемнело, когда раздался стук в дверь, и слуга несмело сказал: "Милорд, здесь леди Гисборн".

Его словно окатило облегчением. Благодарение богу, она цела.

— Пускай войдет.

Не открывая глаз, он слышал ее шаги, когда она вошла внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь. Злости он не чувствовал, только иссушающую усталость.

— Где ты была? — спросил он.

— Гуляла, — она произнесла это так спокойно, будто просто отправилась на обычную прогулку верхом после обеда, а не сбежала с собственного свадебного пира.

Он сел на постели и зажег свечи в стоящем рядом канделябре. Когда он взглянул на Мэриан, он увидел, что ожерелья на ее шее нет.

— Я отдала его, — перехватив его взгляд, произнесла она с таким видом, будто это была самая естественная вещь на свете. — Встретила торговый караван на большом тракте, они везли съестные припасы. Я продала им ожерелье, чтобы они отвезли свой груз в Неттлстон, Клун и Пэпплвик.

Слушая ее, Гай задался вопросом, не слишком ли поторопился, пообещав не отказывать ей ни в чем: она ведь может просто раздать все его состояние, оставив лишь пустой дом да ту одежду, которая на нем.

Он опустил голову, подперев лоб ладонью.

— Второй раз, — со спокойной горечью произнес он, — ты унизила меня на моей свадьбе.

После короткого молчания она сказала:

— Не слишком суровое наказание за измену и убийство, ведь правда?

Он неверяще взглянул на нее:

— Так вот зачем было все это? Ты вышла за меня для того, чтобы заставить расплатиться за мои преступления?

Мэриан медленно покачала головой.

— Нет. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Потом она добавила:

— Я не собиралась унижать тебя.

Ее слова повисли в воздухе.

— Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, — сказал он.

Она кивнула и оглядела комнату; свечи бросали золотистые отблески на ее лицо, исполненное тихой грусти. Возможно, она думала о том, что когда-то мечтала войти сюда женой Робина из Локсли.

— Где... где мне спать? — неуверенно спросила она.

Он указал на дверь, которая вела в смежную спальню, и наблюдал, как она уходит и ее тонкий профиль вырисовывается черным силуэтом при свечах.

Если бы Мэриан в самом деле собиралась выйти замуж за Гая, чтобы наказать его, ее усилия увенчались бы ошеломляющим успехом в первые же месяцы. Иногда ему казалось, что он женат на печальном призраке, который днем бродит по манору и окрестностям, а по ночам проливает слезы. Но она все же была из плоти и крови, и жить с ней в целомудрии оказалось куда более тяжким испытанием, чем он полагал. По ночам, отделенный от нее лишь тонкой стенкой, он лежал, изнемогая от безнадежного желания и доводя себя до разрядки куда чаще, чем позволяла гордость. Иногда он спал в замке, но он не любил оставлять Мэриан одну — ведь столько ночей подряд ее мучили кошмары и слезы. Когда Гай приходил утешить ее, что она теперь воспринимала спокойно, ему приходилось заставлять себя забыть, что он держит в объятиях полуобнаженную Мэриан. Однажды он почувствовал, как ее ладонь скользнула по его голой груди и задержалась, и услышал, как она резко вздохнула; его накрыло лихорадочным возбуждением, но через мгновение она убрала руку, и он подумал, что ему почудилось.

Не один раз — лежа в постели, сидя за обеденным столом напротив тихой, блеклой Мэриан, проезжая на лошади по недружелюбно притихшим окрестным землям — Гай думал о том, как поспешно он решил собственную судьбу. Прося ее руки и добровольно отказываясь от супружеских прав, он не задумывался о будущем, которое представлялось чем-то далеким и невнятным, неизведанной страной; он не думал вообще ни о чем, кроме боли Мэриан, желания защитить ее и ответа, который она даст. А теперь, возможно, ему придется жить в целомудренном браке до конца дней своих.

Ему не раз приходило в голову, что, раз уж Мэриан не делит с ним ложе, его нельзя будет осудить, если он начнет искать развлечений на стороне. Месяцев через пять после свадьбы он заметил в замке хорошенькую новую служаночку, которая бросала на него застенчивые взгляды, и как-то раз, когда она подала ему вина, он поманил ее, бросив грубовато:

— Поди сюда.

Девушка подошла, напряженно улыбаясь, и, потупившись, прошептала:

— Да, милорд.

Он бесцеремонно скользнул взглядом по ее телу, полной груди, каштановым локонам и нежной шейке — а потом, закрыв глаза, увидел Мэриан, такой, какой она была накануне ночью: холодной, безмолвно глядящей в камин, с изможденным лицом, освещенным мерцающими отблесками пламени. Он отвернулся, взял кубок и отрывисто бросил девушке, что она может идти. Та выдавила изумленно:

— Милорд?

Тогда он рявкнул: "Вон!" так, что она вылетела прочь, шмыгнув носом. Брак с Мэриан был единственной чистой вещью в его жизни; он постарается не запятнать его новыми грехами.

Еще его заботило то, что он не оставит наследников: это будет слишком жестокой насмешкой судьбы, если он, вернув фамильные земли и восстановив статус, приличествующий роду Гисборнов, окажется последним, кто носит это имя. Гай думал разыскать того бастарда, которого он прижил два года назад; мальчика можно было бы должным образом воспитать и, в случае необходимости, устроить так, чтобы он унаследовал имя и земли Гисборнов, как бы ни претила ему мысль о том, что все отойдет сыну какой-то кухарки. А еще нельзя было отмахнуться от того факта, что брак, не завершенный должным образом с помощью консуммации, мог быть легко объявлен недействительным — но эту мысль он быстро отгонял. Что бы ни случилось, он не покинет Мэриан, какой бы она ни была.

Какой бы она ни была — да, худшей пыткой из всех было видеть ее такой день за днем. Иногда Гай, наблюдая за ней, ловил себя на мысли о том, что отдал бы что угодно, чтобы увидеть на ее лице прежнюю улыбку, настоящую, ибо то блеклое подобие улыбки, которое иногда скользило по ее губам, было хуже, чем отсутствие улыбки. Она похудела и побледнела, даже волосы, казалось, потеряли свой блеск. Она начала вышивать, но не закончила вышивку, а когда пришла весна, посадила цветы, за которыми потом забыла ухаживать. Единственным, что приносило ей хоть какую-то радость, когда установилась теплая погода, были одинокие верховые прогулки по лесу, и хотя эти прогулки и беспокоили Гая, он не мог не признать, что ее лицо было менее безжизненным, когда она возвращалась — словно мелькал образ той, прежней Мэриан.

Она продолжала посещать деревни, чтобы помогать бедным. Дважды она отправлялась в более длительные поездки, в Скарборо и Линби, как он подозревал, навестить родню разбойников Гуда. Когда он спрашивал ее об этом, она отвечала с готовностью; иногда она приходила к нему, чтобы заступиться за каких-нибудь крестьян или горожан, которые обратились к ней за помощью, и он шел ей навстречу, когда мог. Помимо этого они почти не разговаривали, по крайней мере, не разговаривали о чем-то важном. Наверное, по-настоящему она говорила с ним только когда плакала в его объятиях, и он почти наслаждался этими мгновениями или, по крайней мере, находил в них утешение, ибо тогда она действительно нуждалась в нем.

Иногда все переменить может один день — или одна ночь. Для них это произошло сырой сентябрьской ночью, когда в Локсли приехал гонец — очень поздно, когда лорд и леди уже отошли ко сну. Гай спустился вниз, чтобы встретить его. Это было письмо одного из местных аристократов своему сообщнику в Суссексе; Гай хорошо заплатил, чтобы перехватить его. Вскрыв печать и начав читать, Гай убедился в том, что его подозрения насчет их заговора были верны.

Он сидел за письменным столом, дверь была приоткрыта, и послышалась легкая поступь Мэриан. Она распахнула дверь и шагнула в комнату со свечкой в руке, в шелковом платье, накинутом поверх ночной рубашки.

— Срочное известие? — спросила она.

Он взглянул на нее:

— Да.

— Что там?

— Небольшой заговор.

Она подошла ближе:

— Что?

— Мэриан...

— Не говори, что меня это не касается, — произнесла она, и его поразил напор в ее голосе. — Ты не смеешь скрывать это от меня.

Сейчас она была так похожа на прежнюю Мэриан, настоящую Мэриан, что его сердце на мгновенье замерло, и в этот миг ничто больше не имело значения: ни письмо, ни заговор, ни король Джон.

— Это письмо от сэра Джеффри де Вера к графу Арундельскому, — сказал он. — Кое-кто из баронов хочет сбросить короля Джона и посадить вместо него его племянника Артура с тем, чтобы королева Элеонора была регентом до его совершеннолетия. Сэр Джеффри пишет Арунделу про остальных, кто готов участвовать в заговоре.

— Вот как, — произнесла она, и пламя свечей заплясало в ее глазах. — Откуда оно у тебя?

— Несколько монет человеку сэра Джеффри.

Она задумалась.

— Он прочел его?

Гай покачал головой.

— Письмо было запечатано.

Мэриан шагнула ближе и поставила свою свечу на стол. Когда она наклонилась, чтобы взять письмо, его глаза невольно скользнули по темной ложбинке между ее грудей, он сглотнул и заставил себя отвернуться. Она стояла и читала, а он одновременно лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что она замыслила, и думал о том, как легко сейчас обнять ее за бедра.

Она подняла глаза и хладнокровно встретила его взгляд. Потом аккуратно сложила письмо.

— Ты не видел этого, — сказала она. — Завтра я еду в Арундел.

Такого он не ожидал.

— Ты сошла с ума?

— Я хочу исправить несправедливость, — сказала она. — Несправедливость, против которой я и мои друзья боролись так упорно, но все же проиграли. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Нас обоих могут повесить за это.

— Ты пошел на этот риск, когда согласился участвовать в заговоре Вейзи против Ричарда. Я хочу рискнуть сейчас, потому что верю, что так будет правильно. Я знаю, Ричард хотел, чтобы Артур был его наследником.

Гай откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинул голову и вздохнул.

— Я думал, что измены не по душе тебе.

— Это не измена, это правосудие. Король, который сел на трон, участвуя в заговоре против родного брата и планируя его убийство? Я никогда не приму его как божьей милостью законного правителя Англии.

Гай хотел было спросить, знает ли она, сколько королей пришли к власти через интриги и убийства, но в ее глазах и голосе горел огонь — огонь, который он больше не надеялся увидеть, — и он не посмел искушать эту веру. Чтобы возродиться к жизни, ей нужно было дело, нужно было верить во что-нибудь — а хуже сломленной Мэриан все равно ничего быть не могло.

— Я обещаю быть осторожной, — сказала она. — Я сделаю так, что он не узнает, кто я.

Гай молча смотрел на нее, сжав губы. Все-таки это произошло. Сколько усилий он потратил на то, чтобы обрести власть, чтобы никогда больше не зависеть от чужой воли или каприза — и вот теперь вынужден беспомощно смотреть на то, как его жена, его прекрасная нетронутая жена, уничтожает все то, что он заработал таким трудом, и, вполне возможно, накидывает петлю на его шею.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он. — Иди.

Она улыбнулась — улыбнулась! — и нежно коснулась его щеки.

— Спасибо, Гай.

Наутро он смотрел, как Мэриан уезжает прочь, накинув поверх платья серый плащ с капюшоном; а спустя несколько дней, полных томительного ожидания и беспокойства, он возвратился из замка в Локсли, где она уже ждала его в большом зале. Она поднялась и шагнула навстречу ему, обвила вокруг него руки, прильнула к его груди, и Гай прижался щекой к ее макушке и стоял так с закрытыми глазами, вдыхая лавандовый аромат ее волос, пока она не шевельнулась в его объятиях и не пробормотала, что велит слугам подать ужин.

Позже этим же вечером, когда он уже раздевался ко сну и успел снять сапоги и рубашку, торопливый стук в ту дверь, что отделяла его спальню от спальни Мэриан, заставил его обернуться. Дверь распахнулась и Мэриан шагнула внутрь, ее щеки пылали, и он был поражен выражением ее лица: на нем была написана непоколебимая решимость, которую он так хорошо знал (о да, прежняя Мэриан вернулась), но там были и беспокойство, и неожиданная мягкость.

— Гай... — она шагнула ближе, так, что, протянув руку, он мог бы коснуться ее.

Зачем она пришла — предложить себя в уплату за его согласие закрыть глаза на ее глупые планы? Его обдало жаркой волной похоти и гнева. Унизительно, когда тебя одаряют благосклонностью таким образом, словно кидая кость угодившей собаке, — но хуже всего было ясное осознание того факта, что отказаться он не сможет.

Вместо этого она сказала:

— Я хочу и дальше помогать восстанию.

Гай уставился на нее, застигнутый врасплох.

— Неужели, — сказал он спокойно.

— Да! Я должна это сделать, Гай. Я виделась с сэром Джеффри после того, как вернулась с письмом от лорда Арундела. Лицо свое я закрыла. Он знает лишь, что я из знатного рода и что я не могу раскрыть себя, потому что моя семья против.

Гай вздохнул и зажмурился на мгновение, потирая пальцами переносицу.

— Снова повторяется история с Ночным Дозорным, Мэриан.

Ее глаза полыхнули.

— И если так, то что? Да, я дала тебе слово, что прекращу. Я сделала это под страхом смерти — ты это знаешь! Но задумывался ли ты когда-нибудь, что, говоря мне о том, что Ночного Дозорного больше нет, ты убил часть меня? Ту часть, которая была нужна мне, чтобы оставаться в живых?

— Мэриан, — он шагнул вперед и положил ладони ей на талию. — Я обещал всегда защищать тебя.

— Лишая меня выбора, — глухо произнесла она, отводя взгляд.

— А если мне придется отправить твоих друзей на виселицу?

Она повернулась к нему и, глядя прямо ему в глаза, произнесла с тем же чудовищным спокойствием, с каким готова была отправиться на виселицу как Ночной Дозорный:

— Значит, это твой выбор.

Гай скрестил руки на груди:

— Ну что ж, отлично. Как скажешь. — Мэриан по-прежнему не отводила взгляда от его лица, словно пытаясь прочесть на нем его истинные намерения, и он добавил: — Я не стану мешать тебе.

Мэриан облегченно вздохнула и положила ладонь на его предплечье, а потом наклонилась и прижалась губами к его щеке, как раз над уголком рта. В груди стало тесно и горячо. И почти сразу же пришла злость на себя самого, растроганного такими жалкими подачками внимания.

— Доброй ночи, Мэриан, — сказал он, надеясь, что это прозвучало холодно и отстраненно, но, наверное, ему это не удалось, потому что ее ответное "доброй ночи" было очень нежным.

В течение следующих двух недель Мэриан совершила несколько поездок, о которых Гай предпочитал ничего не знать; дважды она задерживалась на ночь, и слугам было сказано, что она посещает монастырь. В одну из таких ее отлучек на повозку сборщиков налогов, которые везли деньги принцу Джону, собиравшему войска из-за слухов о готовящемся в Бретани восстании, было совершено дерзкое нападение, заставляющее вспомнить подвиги Гуда; и Гай еще более укрепился в своих неприятных подозрениях насчет того, что Ночной Дозорный вернулся к жизни.

Затем однажды утром к нему явился посетитель, и его визит заставил Гисборна как следует задуматься. Человеком, который потребовал встречи с ним, ссылаясь на важные известия, был управляющий леди де Ко. Та после смерти мужа единолично владела замком, расположенным неподалеку от Лакстона. Управляющий считал — и не без причины, — что его хозяйка состояла в заговоре против короля Джона вместе с сэром Джеффри де Вер и другими, и за вознаграждение готов был разузнать больше. Он также упомянул женщину в плаще и маске, навестившую леди де Ко несколько вечеров назад.

Самое время положить всему этому конец. Раздавить заговор, казнить нескольких его участников, снискать еще больше королевской милости и заставить Мэриан понять, наконец, в какие опасные игры она играет. Правда, Мэриан и так это понимала, да и Гай хорошо знал, что она на все способна, может даже забраться на эшафот на глазах у всего Ноттингема и потребовать, чтобы ее предали смерти вместе с сообщниками. Так он сидел, погрузившись в раздумья, и очнулся лишь через некоторое время, услышав, как командир стражников докладывает о новобранцах, прибывших для обучения. Внезапно Гай ощутил, что стены замка давят на него — так же невыносимо, как при Вейзи. Он вспомнил, что крестьяне в Локсли как раз начали заготавливать дрова на зиму, для себя и на нужды поместья, как делали это из года в год. По обычаю, хозяин поместья приходил наблюдать за работами — вот он, шанс вырваться из-под гнета замковых сводов. Оставив командира стражи за старшего до конца дня, Гай отправился в Локсли.

Он быстро осмотрел поля и поскакал в деревню. Встречные крестьяне кланялись, и, как всегда, он спиной чувствовал их угрюмые, почти открыто враждебные взгляды. Некоторые из них, казалось, были готовы плюнуть на землю, как только Гай проедет мимо, и он не сомневался, что несколько человек именно так и поступили. Между ним и жителями Локсли никогда не было добрых чувств, а теперь, когда их любимый Робин Гуд погиб, и, по слухам, Гай поспособствовал этому, неприязнь крестьян стала еще ощутимее. При мысли о Гуде Гай, и так уже пребывавший в подавленном состоянии, совсем упал духом, а в груди холодным клубком свилась тоска.

И тут он увидел Мэриан, выходившую из какого-то дома. Она улыбалась и разговаривала со старухой, ковылявшей рядом. Гай натянул поводья, заставив коня резко остановиться. Иисусе сладчайший, она была прекрасна. Прохладный ветерок играл ее волосами, а платье и накидка, отороченная мехом, своей бледной голубизной могли поспорить с небом. Она увидела его и остановилась, но тут же отвлеклась на двух неопрятных детей, визжащих "леди Мэриан!", и присела на корточки, чтобы обнять их.

Гай спешился и направился к ней. Мэриан выпрямилась. Дети попятились, глядя на него с подозрением.

— Миледи.

Их глаза встретились, и Гай заметил улыбку, мелькнувшую в ее взгляде, но не мог сказать, обрадовалась ли Мэриан или встревожилась. Через мгновение она слегка склонила голову:

— Милорд. Ты вернулся из Ноттингема, так рано?

— Проведя там скучный день. Надеюсь, твой прошел приятнее.

Мэриан кивнула и заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— Я была в гостях у Тома и Дженни, — она кивнула в сторону дома, в котором скрылась старуха. — Дженни на днях родила ребенка, — глядя ему прямо в глаза, продолжила она. — Я уже собиралась возвращаться, время ведь к ужину.

В ее взгляде была какая-то странная напряженность, как будто Мэриан хотела, чтобы Гай так и продолжал смотреть на нее. Он решительно настроился сохранять хладнокровие, но этот взгляд тревожил его. Гай начал размышлять, не задумала ли чего Мэриан, и если да, то что именно.

— Поедешь обратно со мной?

— Да, — она ответила даже слишком быстро, обернулась к дому и помахала. Старуха снова выползла на крыльцо, теперь ее сопровождали озабоченный парень и малыш четырех-пяти лет, цеплявшийся за его ногу. Они поклонились, и парень сказал:

— Благослови тебя Господь, миледи, — а затем неохотно добавил сквозь зубы, взглянув на Гая: — Доброго дня, милорд.

На миг повисло тяжелое молчание; Мэриан снова смотрела на него. Гай, не глядя ни на кого конкретно, резко спросил:

— Твои жена и ребенок в порядке?

Парень и старуха воззрились на Гая так, как будто посреди лба у него только что открылся третий глаз. Наконец крестьянин, запинаясь, ответил:

— Д-да, милорд.

— Позаботьтесь о Дженни как следует, — вступила в разговор Мэриан. — Я пришлю еще еды со слугой.

Затем, повернувшись к Гаю, она добавила:

— В путь, милорд?

Держа Мэриан за руку, Гай подвел ее к своему жеребцу, усадил перед собой и пустил коня медленной рысью. Они покидали деревню под молчаливыми взглядами ее жителей. Гаю пришло в голову, что, верно, крестьяне впервые видели, как он беседует с женой.

— Знаешь, что твои деревенские дружки говорят о нас?

— Что?

— Они думают, что я сторговался с дьяволом, чтобы тот околдовал тебя и сделал моей женой.

Мэриан вздохнула:

— Я предполагала, что такие слухи ходят. Элен как-то раз упомянула...

Прежде чем Гай поинтересовался, какие сплетни повторяла проклятая служанка, Мэриан прислонилась к нему. Эта случайная близость была для него чем-то новым, прекрасным, волнующим. И то, что, наклонив голову, он видел ее обнаженную шею и округлость груди под накидкой, что ее нагретые солнцем волосы дарили тепло его щеке, что от них пахло розами и гвоздиками — все это ничуть не облегчало дела. Гай подавил в себе желание поцеловать Мэриан в шею и перевел взгляд на дорогу. Будь он проклят, если знает, как жена относится к нему сейчас. Да, что-то изменилось между ними, но каковы теперь правила, Гай не представлял. Выпустив поводья из левой руки, он осторожно обнял Мэриан за талию. Через некоторое время она вздохнула, и Гай почувствовал прикосновение ее пальцев.

— Сегодня утром я принимал в замке занятного гостя, — сказал он, прежде чем успел обдумать это.

Мэриан помолчала.

— Я думала, день был скучным.

— Не совсем, — Гай понизил голос, как будто они были не одни на дороге. — Меня навестил Уолтер Лакстон, управляющий леди де Ко.

Он почувствовал, как напряглась Мэриан, услышав это имя.

— Лакстон думает, что его госпожа виновна в государственной измене. И готов предать ее — за соответствующую цену.

Пальцы Мэриан сжались на его руке. Гай продолжал:

— Он должен прийти снова в понедельник и принести несколько писем, которые хочет выкрасть. Если эти письма окажутся у меня в руках, и в них будет написано то, что думает Лакстон, дело может кончиться виселицей.

Воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь ветром, шелестевшим в придорожных кустах, да перестуком копыт их лошади, медленной рысью приближавшейся к Локсли. Потом Мэриан очень тихо, почти шепотом сказала:

— Ясно. И вправду занятно.

— Я так и думал, что ты сочтешь это занятным.

Больше они не произнесли ни слова, пока не очутились во дворе усадьбы. Когда Гай помог Мэриан спешиться и мальчик выбежал из конюшни, чтобы взять коня, она спокойно сообщила:

— Думаю, что проедусь после ужина. Погода прекрасная.

Гай взял жену за руку, переплетая с ее пальцами свои, затянутые в кожу перчаток:

— Мне бы очень хотелось сопровождать тебя, миледи.

Он получил извращенное удовольствие от испуга в ее взгляде и затем добавил:

— Но у меня есть кое-какие дела.

Мэриан слегка улыбнулась ему:

— Тогда я отправлюсь одна.

Смотря прямо на нее, Гай поднял ее руку к губам и поцеловал ладонь, ни на миг не отводя взгляда. Краем глаза он заметил, что конюшенный с удивлением оглянулся на них.

— Приятной прогулки.

Вечер Гай провел в своих покоях, изучая последние счета. Его мысли, однако, блуждали где-то далеко, как обычно происходило в последнее время, когда он занимался делами. Вдруг он услышал, что Мэриан вернулась. Сначала зашелестел ее плащ для верховой езды, до Гая донеслось несколько слов, сказанных ею слуге в зале, потом ее шаги — все ближе и ближе к двери комнаты, в которой он сидел. Он не обернулся, когда она вошла.

— Гай.

— Добрый вечер, Мэриан.

Она подошла к нему. Гай наконец обернулся. И тут, совершенно неожиданно, эта женщина, сводившая Гая с ума, обхватила его лицо руками и наклонилась, и весь его мир сгорел в нежном пламени ее поцелуя.

Гай застонал и сжал руки Мэриан, будто если отпустить ее, она исчезнет. Мэриан прервала поцелуй, но только чтобы, глотнув воздуха, окунуться в следующий, ее язык скользнул по нижней губе Гая, затем в его рот, и все вопросы и подозрения тут же растворились в этой ласке. Мэриан выпрямилась. Гай задыхался, в голове у него не было ни одной связной мысли.

— Пойдем в постель.

Он уставился на нее. Сердце в груди бешено стучало, рвалось так, что с каждым его ударом грудь обжигало болью.

— Ты хочешь...

— Пойдем в постель, Гай.

Он поднялся и мгновение смотрел на нее, тяжело дыша, а потом схватил за плечи, притянул к себе и смял ее губы жадным, лихорадочным поцелуем. Мэриан едва слышно постанывала, и эти полустоны-полувздохи, вибрирующим эхом отдававшиеся в его горле, воспламеняли Гая еще больше.

— Пойдем, — выдавил он, взяв ее за руку. Пока они поднимались по лестнице, Гай заставлял себя не шагать через ступеньку, чтобы не тащить Мэриан за собой волоком. "Пожалуйста, Господи, — молился он про себя, хотя сомневался, что Господь слушал его, — не дай ей передумать". В его спальне, где, к счастью, уже горел камин, он ногой захлопнул за собой дверь, вновь притянул Мэриан к себе и начал осыпать голодными поцелуями ее лицо и шею. К его счастливому изумлению, Мэриан ответила тем же. Вытащив шпильки из ее прически, он погрузил пальцы в свободно рассыпавшиеся волосы.

— Мэриан, — прошептал он, ощущая губами мягкость ее кожи, и услышал, как она выдыхает его имя.

Продолжая обнимать Мэриан, Гай попятился к кровати и одновременно начал расшнуровывать ее платье. Он нетерпеливо дергал и тянул, тяжело дыша, разрывая шнурки, когда они слишком долго не развязывались. Мэриан, казалось, не возражала. Она целовала его в ответ, а ее руки тянулись к застежкам его куртки. Еще рывок — он, наконец, избавил Мэриан от платья, и она, резко вдохнув, на мгновение замерла. Она была прекрасна, так прекрасна в колеблющемся янтарном свете камина. Под тонкой белой тканью сорочки проступали очертания груди, темные волосы, в которых запутались блики пламени, покрыли сливочную кожу плеч.

— Раздень меня, — хрипло выдохнул он ей в ухо. Мэриан продолжила расстегивать его куртку. Гай закрыл глаза и позволил себе наслаждаться ее прикосновениями. Она стащила куртку с его плеч, дернула вверх рубаху — он помог избавиться от нее, — а затем ее руки заскользили по его обнаженной груди, задевая соски, легко пощипывая их. Задыхаясь, Гай пробормотал что-то одобрительное. Он так часто представлял себе, как все случится, прокручивал в сознании тысячи разных вариантов, но оказался совершенно не готов к тому, как все случилось на самом деле. Он был не готов к этой агонии нежности и страсти, к беспомощному удовольствию, захлестывающему его от простейшей ласки, к безумной потребности овладеть ею прямо сейчас, спорящей с желанием растянуть это мгновение настолько, сколько он может вынести. Схватив Мэриан за запястье, он притянул ее к себе, их губы снова слились, его пальцы запутались в ее волосах, ее руки опускались все ниже, касаясь его живота, подбираясь к поясу штанов. Наконец, прервав поцелуй, Гай смутно осознал, что кое-чем встревожен, и тревожит его не только предстоящая им первая брачная ночь. Он пытался отдышаться, всматриваясь в раскрасневшееся лицо Мэриан, и вдруг ноющее беспокойство оформилось в конкретный и неприятный вопрос: потому ли она ведет себя так смело, что уже имеет опыт в подобных делах? Была ли она...

— Что случилось? — прошептала Мэриан. — Я...

Гай покачал головой и сглотнул.

— Ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

По крайней мере, эти неприятные мысли несколько охладили его пыл, и теперь контролировать себя было проще.

Он потянул руки Мэриан ниже, к тесемкам штанов. Она в испуге отпрянула. Гай усмехнулся и, чуть поморщившись, начал распускать шнуровку. Он заметил, что Мэриан сосредоточенно смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот и накручивая на палец прядь волос. Сев на край кровати, Гай, наконец, избавился от штанов и сапог, оставшись в тонких шерстяных брэ, закрывающих очень мало. Именно к брэ теперь был прикован взгляд его жены.

— Мэриан, — тихо позвал Гай. Она судорожно вздохнула и вскинула голову. — Иди ко мне.

Когда он взял ее за руки, то почувствовал, как она дрожит. Мэриан отвела взгляд.

— Что такое?

Она глубоко вздохнула:

— Я знаю, будет больно...

Гай закрыл глаза и притянул ее к себе. Те мысли, что он гнал от себя прежде, растворились в приливе облегчения. Даже если она сказала это отчасти для того, чтобы развеять его подозрения, — неважно. Гай обнимал ее, гладил по спине, покрывал легкими поцелуями нежную кожу шеи.

— Я буду осторожен. Просто... — "доверься мне", хотел сказать он, но доверится ли ему Мэриан?

Она кивнула, и Гай скользнул ладонями по ее ногам, собираясь избавиться от сорочки, но прежде чем успел сделать это, Мэриан толкнула его назад, и они оба упали на кровать. Он почувствовал, как она касается его бедра, ведет по нему рукой, выше, выше — и сжимает его член, все еще скрытый тканью брэ. Гай подался навстречу, сдавленно вскрикнув от потрясения и радости. Святые вседержители, она гладила его, изучала, и от этих прикосновений, от ее дыхания, частого, возбужденного, тепло растекалось по животу и ногам, и несколько мгновений Гай не мог издать ни единого звука. Наконец он собрался с силами, схватил ее руку и взмолился о пощаде.

Повинуясь его призывному шепоту, Мэриан легла, и Гай медленно потянул сорочку вверх, пока ее бледное тело не предстало перед ним во всей своей красоте. Мэриан прикрыла глаза, дыша часто, порой даже сбивчиво — то ли от возбуждения, то ли от тревоги, то ли от того и другого вместе. Гай поцеловал ее в губы, накрыв ладонью одну из грудей. Мэриан всхлипнула.

— Тебе будет хорошо, Мэриан. Я обещаю.

Он обвел пальцем ее сосок, смакуя глубокий стон, которым ответила ему Мэриан, наслаждаясь тем, как она льнет к нему, выгибаясь всем телом. Мэриан дотронулась до его щеки.

— Поцелуй меня там.

У него перехватило дыхание. Мэриан в его постели, обнаженная, страстная, умоляющая его заняться с ней… Возбуждение захлестнуло его с головой. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь обуздать нетерпение страсти.

— Где, Мэриан? — хрипло прошептал он, поддразнивая.

На ее губах промелькнула улыбка:

— Там, где твоя рука.

Гай пошевелил другой рукой, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Мэриан, и приподнял брови, а затем провел пальцем по ее соску:

— Эта рука?

У нее вырвался нетерпеливый смешок:

— Гай!

Он сдвинулся ниже и прижался губами к нежной коже груди, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев к темному соску, пробуя его на вкус, касаясь его кончиком языка. Звуки, слетавшие с губ Мэриан… Кровь Христова, держать себя в руках оказалось тяжело. Переведя дыхание, Гай прильнул к другой груди и провел ладонью вниз по телу Мэриан, к животу. Слишком поздно он вспомнил, куда угодил мечом Ночному Дозорному. Задев кончиками пальцев тонкий, изломанный рубец, Гай тут же отдернул их, будто обжегся. Мэриан вздрогнула и замерла. Шрам напоминал слишком о многом, возвращал к жизни призраки прошлого, которые лучше было бы не будить — по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Что ты, Мэриан, — Гай поцеловал впадинку между ее грудей, затем сместился выше всем телом, так, что смотрел теперь ей прямо в глаза. Он увидел в них вспышку сомнения и мысленно выругался. Как глупо думать, что они смогут когда-нибудь преодолеть свое прошлое — или настоящее.

Он почувствовал, как Мэриан положила ладонь ему на плечо, надавила — и только успел с горечью подумать, что она отталкивает его, как Мэриан опрокинула его на спину и склонилась над ним. Ее волосы рассыпались по его груди. Когда Мэриан склонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, в ее глазах он увидел тепло. Она коснулась его груди и повела рукой вниз, остановившись на животе. Прервав поцелуй, она заглянула в лицо Гая, будто пытаясь увидеть в нем что-то.

— Что? — спросил он низким голосом, пытаясь отвлечься от ее прикосновений.

— У тебя красивые глаза, — нежность в ее голосе почти ошеломила его.

— Пресвятая Богородица, Мэриан. Поцелуй меня еще раз. Пожалуйста.

Она послушалась, и этот поцелуй был долгим и медленным, и его почти хватило, чтобы поверить: прошлое вообще ничего не значит. После этого ее рука возобновила свое путешествие, пока не достигла пояса его брэ, остановившись там. Мэриан вопросительно взглянула на него.

— Продолжай, — хрипло ответил Гай.

Мэриан села и затеребила его пояс, потом остановилась, сделала глубокий вдох и рывком сдернула брэ с его бедер. Гай сжал кулаки, собираясь с духом. Мэриан хрипло выдохнула: "О-о", а потом начала ласкать его. На этот раз их не разделяла даже тонкая завеса ткани. Адово пламя, он хотел, чтобы эта ласка длилась и длилась, но позволить Мэриан продолжать было бы неумно. Наконец ему удалось выдавить, задыхаясь:

— Мэриан… О… Это слишком…

Он поймал ее за запястье:

— Иди сюда.

Мэриан бросилась к нему в объятия. Ласки не оставили равнодушной и ее, это было видно по блеску ее глаз, по ее затрудненному дыханию, по зардевшимся щекам, по тому, как она вздрогнула, когда Гай провел рукой по ее бедру.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты была готова.

Мэриан кивнула и сглотнула. Губы у нее чуть дернулись.

— Я готова.

Он снова уложил ее на спину. Когда его рука скользнула между ее бедер, Мэриан снова напряглась, и все же там у нее было влажно, очень влажно, она была готова, как только может быть готова женщина, и когда он начал гладить ее, она почти сразу застонала и задрожала, откидывая шею, подставляясь его поцелуям. Через несколько мгновений он убрал руку и уже собирался накрыть тело Мэриан своим, но она ахнула и зашептала, задыхаясь, хватая воздух ртом:

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, не прекращай… это.

Она облизывала губы, мотая головой, почти скулила, потерявшись в ощущениях, в том, что он делал с ней.

— Пожалуйста, — повторила она, и Гай вернул руку на прежнее место и стал ласкать ее снова, смотря ей в лицо и приходя в восторг от того, что его прикосновения заставляют Мэриан дрожать, ахать и стонать. Наконец она забилась в судорогах удовольствия, хватаясь за его волосы, извиваясь и выгибаясь, и Гай заглушил ее крик поцелуем. Когда в ее теле утихла последняя сладкая дрожь, Гай отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Мэриан еще раз. Ее глаза были закрыты, словно в признании поражения, черты лица будто изменились.

— Иисусе милостивый, Мэриан… Я больше не могу, я должен…

— Да, — ответила она, — да, — и когда он подмял ее под себя, она подняла бедра ему навстречу, и он чувствовал ее, горячую, влажную, открытую ему. Его Мэриан, его жена. Направив себя рукой, он толкнулся в преграду, которую ожидал, и понял, что теперь Мэриан ахнула от боли, и все же в этот самый момент он испытывал не нежность. Мэриан стиснула его плечи, напрягшись всем телом.

— Потерпи, — выдохнул он, — не сопротивляйся мне, Мэриан, Господом Богом нашим заклинаю, не сопротивляйся мне…

Сжав зубы, Гай толкнулся вперед. Мэриан зашипела, заерзала под ним, словно пытаясь вывернуться, выбраться из ловушки его объятий. Еще толчок, и его член до конца проник в ее тело. Гай опустил голову ей на плечо. Он тяжело дышал, на лбу выступили капли пота.

— Я сделал тебе больно, — прошептал он ей в волосы.

Мэриан медленно, с усилием выдохнула:

— Все хорошо.

Вскоре она пошевелилась и немного сдвинулась, закинув на него ногу. Ее тело сжалось вокруг его члена, и Гай застонал, растворяясь в мягком, жарком томлении. Никто бы не выстоял перед подобным искушением, и он начал двигаться, стараясь не причинять ей боли. Мэриан слегка поморщилась, сжав губы, застонав еле слышно, и в ее стоне слышался отзвук недавнего страдания. Через мгновение ее глаза распахнулись. В тусклом свете свечей они казались не серыми, а карими. Гай встретился с ней взглядом и наклонился вперед, осыпая ее лицо благодарными поцелуями, оставляя блестящие следы на ее коже.

Подчиняясь велению тела, он начал быстрее двигать бедрами, чувствуя, как лихорадка страсти все сильнее вонзает в него свои когти, как ее пламя все жарче разгорается в крови. Гай все еще пытался сдерживаться, опасаясь снова причинить Мэриан боль, но она, казалось, с готовностью принимала его, и ее дыхание все больше походило на стоны.

— Тебе хорошо, Мэриан? — выдавил он, собрав остатки самообладания. Она откинула голову назад, и он впился губами в ее шею. — Тебе со мной хорошо?

Мэриан резко вдохнула. Она подняла руки к его волосам, погрузила в них пальцы и тихо ответила:

— Да.

— Мэриан, — Гай, охваченный нестерпимым желанием, сдвинулся чуть выше, чтобы видеть ее лицо. — Я хочу положить весь мир к твоим ногам, — его голос дрогнул, и он не мог произнести больше ничего, кроме ее имени и несвязных нежностей.

Потом он крепко обнимал Мэриан, гладил по волосам, ее губы касались его лица теплыми поцелуями, и смутная мысль зародилась у него в голове: так вот каково это, быть счастливым.

Они уснули, но то и дело просыпались, чтобы снова касаться друг друга в сладкой полудреме, медленно возвращаясь в мир грез.

Утром Гай проснулся от света, сочившегося сквозь драпировки на окнах и прозрачный полог кровати, задернутый им вчера ночью. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз испытывал такое удовлетворение. Гай повернулся и посмотрел на Мэриан. Она лежала на боку, спиной к нему, так что он мог видеть только ее темные волосы и плечо, смутно белевшее в полумраке. Ему вдруг пришло в голову: а что, если все, что случилось ночью, лишь перемирие, за которым вновь последует отдаление? Нет, такого не может, не должно быть; с этого дня Мэриан действительно его жена, женщина, которая разделит с ним не только постель, но и всю жизнь.

Гай приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать ее в плечо, а затем ласково промурлыкал ей прямо в ухо:

— Доброе утро, леди Гисборн.

Мэриан заворочалась и повернулась к нему, неуверенно улыбаясь:

— Гай... Доброе утро.

Он обнял ее и притянул ближе. Неважно, насколько сильное желание он испытывал — сейчас ему было достаточно просто держать ее в своих объятиях, греться теплом ее тела, вдыхать аромат ее волос и кожи. Нежно поцеловав Мэриан в губы, он погладил ее по щеке. Его жена. Мэриан.

— Ты выспался?

Гай улыбнулся ей:

— Думаю, что никогда еще так хорошо не высыпался. А ты?

Она кивнула:

— И я.

Гай поднес ее руку к губам, коснулся ладони языком.

— Что ж, — в его голосе появились озорные нотки. — Было ли все так же хорошо, как ты воображала?

Мэриан чуть вздрогнула и отняла руку:

— Я...

Она заправила прядь волос за ухо. В ее взгляде появилась тревога.

— Гай, я... Думаю, нам пора вставать.

Он попытался заглушить в себе дурные предчувствия:

— Вставать? Мэриан...

Она села, прижимая одеяло к груди. Гай в оцепенении смотрел на нее, чувствуя, как в сердце нарастает глухая боль. И пусть рассудок еще сопротивлялся, подсказывая, что Мэриан устала, еще не оправилась после вчерашнего или же... Должно ведь существовать какое-то объяснение ее поведению, объяснение, которое не обратит все в тлен.

— Уже довольно поздно, а мы все еще в постели, — неестественно спокойно сказала она и спустилась с кровати, качнув полог. — Слуги, должно быть, гадают, когда мы выйдем к завтраку.

Гай, сбитый с толку, смотрел, как Мэриан вертится в сорочке, нервно разглаживая ее. Бормоча проклятия, он нащупал валявшиеся поблизости брэ, натянул их, откинул полог и сел на краю кровати, наблюдая за Мэриан.

— Я чем-то обидел тебя?

Мэриан быстро обернулась:

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я просто думаю...

Она огляделась, подняла с пола платье и забрала шпильки с прикроватного столика:

— Пойду к себе в комнату, позову Элен, чтобы помогла мне одеться.

Она подошла к двери, но Гай преградил ей путь.

— Значит, ты решила снова обращаться со мной как с заразным.

— Никогда я к тебе так не относилась! — Мэриан вызывающе вздернула подбородок.

Гай усмехнулся:

— Ну да, конечно. Ты ведешь себя, как будто само мое присутствие тебе омерзительно, не говоря уж о моих прикосновениях.

— Это не так, — твердо возразила Мэриан. — Не так.

Он схватил ее за руки:

— Зачем ты пришла ко мне вчера вечером?

Мэриан уставилась в пол.

— Потому что захотелось, — тихо ответила она.

У Гая запульсировало в висках, во рту появился вкус желчи. Последний раз Мэриан разозлила его так, когда он узнал, кто скрывается под личиной Ночного Дозорного.

— Для чего? Неужто ты так возжелала наконец узнать, что происходит в постели между мужчиной и женщиной? Возможно, я должен почувствовать себя польщенным, что ты выбрала для удовлетворения любопытства своего мужа, а не кого-нибудь еще.

— Гай! — Мэриан взглянула на него, в ее глазах полыхало негодование.

Он знал, что зашел слишком далеко, но обида и гнев подгоняли его, и злые слова сами собой срывались с языка.

— Одному Господу ведомо, насколько искусно ты лжешь, — выплюнул он. — А я опьянен тобой достаточно, чтобы...

— Гай, остановись, — умоляла она. — Хватит.

Гай разжал пальцы, освобождая ее руки, и шагнул назад. Он опустил голову и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сдержаться.

— Или ты подумала, — сказал он, глядя в пол, — что тебе станет легче мной манипулировать, если ты разделишь со мной ложе?

Новое подозрение закралось в его голову, слишком отвратительное, чтобы поверить в него, но не желающее отступать. Он медленно поднял взгляд на Мэриан. Должно быть, мрачные мысли, обуревавшие Гая, отразились на его лице, на мгновение выбив Мэриан из колеи.

— Или, возможно... — он замолчал и сглотнул. — Может, ты думала, что, раз наш брак не завершен, я всегда могу аннулировать его, и тогда у тебя больше не получится использовать меня в своих интригах. Это послужило причиной?

— Как ты можешь? Как смеешь обвинять меня в подобной низости? — но в ее голосе было больше муки, чем возмущения, и Гай увидел, что ее глаза полны слез.

— Святые апостолы, Мэриан, — он на мгновение закрыл глаза и потер лоб, снова глубоко вздохнув. — Как я смею обвинять тебя? А как ты смеешь так обращаться со мной, если вот уже год я только и делаю, что люблю тебя, забочусь о тебе, исполняю все твои желания, даже если думаю, что поступаю неправильно!

Она покачала головой, опустив глаза:

— Ты ничего не понимаешь.

— Что я должен понять? — Гай снова схватил Мэриан за руки, намереваясь трясти ее, пока не получит хоть какого-то ответа, но когда она подняла голову, на ее лице отражалась такая боль, что гнев Гая быстро улегся.

— Я действительно хотела разделить ложе с тобой. И да, это принесло мне... я получила... — она запнулась, подбирая слова. — Я испытала огромное удовольствие.

— Тогда почему...

Мэриан сдавленно всхлипнула.

— Пожалуйста, Гай. Пожалуйста, оставь меня. Просто не трогай пока.

Сбитый с толку, опасавшийся того, что последует, Гай выпустил ее. Она подошла к кровати, села и выпалила, почти плача:

— Мы произнесли наши брачные клятвы.

Гай смотрел на нее в замешательстве. Да, конечно, они произнесли клятвы, это и сделало их мужем и женой.

— И?..

— Робин и я...

Правда обрушилась на него. Глупец, как мог он не понять этого раньше?

— ...когда мы висели, привязанные к этим столбам в пустыне, мы произнесли наши брачные клятвы. До того, как он... — ее слова утонули в очередном рыдании.

Гай не помнил, сколько он молча смотрел на нее. Его собственный голос потряс его: это был голос незнакомца, глухой, мертвый.

— Значит, все это время, пока ты была со мной прошлой ночью, ты думала о нем.

— Не думала! — закричала она, глядя на него. — Вот почему...

Она замолчала и отвернулась, смахнув с лица прядь волос.

— Ты все еще любишь его.

Она не ответила. А когда снова заговорила, в ее голосе звучали усталость и поражение.

— Мужчина, с которым я думала взойти на брачное ложе, — мертвец, покоящийся в пустыне, в далекой стране, он даже не погребен по христианскому обычаю...

Гай скривил губы в усмешке:

— Его похоронили лучше, чем заслуживает разбойник. Лучше, чем могли бы похоронить тут, в Ноттингеме, если бы он умер на виселице.

Мэриан вздрогнула. Через некоторое время она продолжила почти шепотом:

— И все же я здесь — в твоем доме, в твоей постели, получаю удовольствие в объятиях человека, который...

Она снова замолчала.

— Продолжай, прошу тебя. — Во рту было невыносимо сухо, и Гай уже не знал, что чувствует — если вообще еще чувствует что-то. — В объятиях человека, которого ты презираешь.

— Человека, который был его врагом. Человека, который стоит за всем, против чего мы боролись.

— Ты и Гуд.

— И остальные. Они были моими друзьями. Они были хорошими людьми, были мне небезразличны. А теперь они мертвы, как и Робин, а я... здесь. Потому что ты спас меня.

Она больше не плакала, просто безразлично смотрела в пространство перед собой, точно так же, как в Акре, когда он забрал ее от лекаря. Гай медленно подобрал свои вещи с пола и оделся. Затем он направился к выходу из комнаты. Уже взявшись за ручку двери, он замер и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Мэриан. Через мгновение она повернула голову. Их глаза встретились.

— Оставляю тебя твоему мертвому мужу, — сказал он.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Гай крикнул, подзывая управляющего. Тот метнулся навстречу, спеша поинтересоваться, будет ли господин сегодня завтракать с госпожой, но Гай только отмахнулся.

— Вели оседлать мне коня, — коротко приказал он. — Никакого завтрака. Пришли кого-нибудь из слуг в замок с чистой одеждой. Какое-то время я побуду там.

Мрачные стены замка словно насмехались над ним. "Вот и все, что у меня есть", — подумал Гай, идя по коридору к своим официальным апартаментам. Он уселся за стол, чтобы выслушать доклад начальника стражи, и сказал себе, что это не имеет значения. У Вейзи тоже ничего больше не было, но его это вроде бы никогда не беспокоило. "Ты не Вейзи, — издевался над ним внутренний голос, звучавший так отвратительно, как будто сам Вейзи это и говорил. — Хочешь получить и то, и другое, Гисборн. Вейзи так никогда не делал". Гай отмахнулся от голоса и сосредоточился на рассказе подчиненного прежде, чем его невнимательность стала очевидна.

День тянулся, наполненный бесконечными мелочами. Одна мысль не давала ему покоя: парнишке лет восемнадцати, ученику кузнеца из Саутвелла, грозило поплатиться рукой за кражу. Прежде он не преступал закона, и его овдовевшая мать умоляла о помиловании. Мэриан встречалась с ней и присоединилась к ее мольбам несколькими днями раньше. Гай обещал подумать, но то было прежде, и, конечно, сейчас он ничего ей не должен. Он долго размышлял над прошением. Возможно, стоит дать парню второй шанс освоить ремесло и начать платить налоги в казну, вместо того чтобы обречь его на голодное существование и грязную работу ради нескольких монет, если не на попрошайничество. Может, Гай и правда размяк. Если бы Вейзи был здесь, он бы сейчас развлекался грязными шуточками о любящем сердце матери. Поморщившись от одной мысли об этом, Гай потянулся за пером и изменил приговор на порку и штраф.

Этой ночью, под тяжелым пологом его кровати в замке, Гаю снилась Акра. Мэриан стояла перед ним рядом с Гудом, держа того за руку, они были влюблены и смеялись над Гаем. Он держал в руках меч, но не мог ни пошевелиться, ни издать звука, а потом вместо Мэриан и Гуда появился ухмыляющийся Вейзи:

— Прокаженные, Гисборн. Что я тебе говорил?

Гай проснулся, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом, сел и еще какое-то время пытался успокоить дыхание.

Следующей ночью Вейзи сидел на его кровати и довольно смотрел на Гая.

— Скажи мне, Гай, — он наклонился и погладил его по щеке, отчего по коже поползли мурашки, и снова Гаем овладела ужасающая неспособность пошевелить даже мускулом, — так ли жизнь сладка, как ты представлял? Нет? Вот и я так думаю.

Из сна Гисборна, запутавшегося в простынях, обвившихся вокруг его тела, вырвал звук смеха Вейзи. Он не спал до рассвета, преследуемый незваными воспоминаниями о ночи с Мэриан. Не ее вина, что он несчастлив, говорил себе Гай, в конце концов, он имел все, чего когда-то желал. О, как бы посмеялся Вейзи, если бы действительно мог видеть его сейчас.

"В самом деле, Гисборн, в чем смысл обладания властью, если ты не знаешь, как наслаждаться ею?"

Совет знати собрался на следующий день. Сидя в кресле, из которого некогда правил Вейзи, председательствовавший Гай смотрел на заговорщиков, присутствовавших в зале, — сэр Джеффри де Вер, как обычно, презрительно смотревший на окружающих, надменная леди де Ко в своем лучшем наряде — и размышлял, не оттого ли они ерзают, сидя в своих креслах, что гадают, как много он знает. Вейзи, даже прилагая вполовину меньше усилий, мог заставить ноблей корчиться по менее значимым поводам.

Как Гай и ожидал, управляющий леди де Ко в понедельник так и не появился. Во вторник прибыл один из слуг означенной леди с известием, что Уолтер Лакстон исчез, прихватив с собой некоторые из ее украшений и серебро. Теперь появилась прекрасная возможность выследить заговорщиков, раскрыть убийство управляющего и вывести на чистую воду заговор против короля Джона. И уничтожить Мэриан.

Гай прижал руку ко лбу, обдумывая варианты. Следовало принять в расчет еще и Джона. Если заговор расцвел в Ноттингеме, рано или поздно Гаю придется иметь дело с королевским гневом. Сейчас у Гая были власть и положение, но кроме того у него по-прежнему был хозяин, чье недовольство он боялся вызвать. Возможно, его власть была такой же иллюзией, как и его брак. Гай в досаде сжал зубы: почему все всегда сводится к _ней_?

Он поднял взгляд на слугу леди де Ко:

— Я отправлю своих людей на поиски вашего вора.

Когда слуга ушел, Гай закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он мог бы отправиться в Локсли. В конце концов, он должен заботиться о делах поместья. Ему даже не придется ее видеть. Непрошено память его вызвала образ Мэриан такой, какой он видел ее в деревне: стоя в нежном солнечном свете, она была похожа на ангела в своем бледно-голубом платье и накидке. Гай вспомнил, как она прижималась к нему, когда они ехали в манор, как ее рука покоилась на его предплечье. Неужели никогда больше он не поцелует Мэриан? Гай заставил себя подняться и выйти из комнаты и приказал слуге подать коня. Нет, он не отправится в Локсли, пока нет. Поездка на главный рынок Ноттингема в сопровождении свиты из стражников займет его разум другими вещами.

Прошел еще один день, и еще одна ночь, наполненная тревожными снами. В этот раз Гай был в постели с Мэриан, потерявшийся в ее теплой наготе, когда по двери замолотили кулаки и раздался громкий голос Вейзи:

— Гисборн!

А после Гай как-то очутился в лесу, скача верхом в тумане, сквозь который деревья были едва различимы. Гай знал, что Гуд прячется где-то поблизости и только и ждет, как бы пустить стрелу ему в сердце.

Проснувшись, Гай лежал в своей огромной кровати в предрассветной тишине замка. Яркое воспоминание о счастье, которое он испытывал, держа после единения в своих объятиях Мэриан, нахлынуло на него. Гай горько думал о том, что она украла у него и это, но в следующее мгновение увидел со всей жестокой, окончательной, пугающей ясностью, что это _он_ оттолкнул ее прочь. Святой Георгий, что, если она была робка на следующее утро потому... Конечно, она была робка, учитывая условия, на которых Мэриан согласилась выйти за него, условиях, что он сам предложил ей! Что с того, что она и Гуд, умирая в пустыне, обменялись клятвами. Не то чтобы Гай и раньше не знал о ее любви к разбойнику, и, кроме того, Гуд мертв.

Гай встрепенулся и сел на край кровати, проклиная себя. Мэриан отдала ему все, а он позволил своей глупой ревности к мертвецу разрушить это гневом и обидными словами.

Гай быстро вскочил на ноги, оделся и вышел в коридор.

— Ты! — дремлющий стражник подскочил, как марионетка, которую дернули за ниточки. — Мой плащ и коня. Живо!

— Н-н-но, милорд шериф... еще даже...

— Я сказал, живо!

Гай покинул замок без сопровождающих. Черноту неба нарушали беловато-серые пятна, было еще почти темно, но конь уверенно следовал знакомой дорогой в Локсли. Гай ехал, а холодный ветер хлестал его по лицу, словно издеваясь над его глупостью.

К тому времени, когда Гисборн достиг Локсли-манора и бледное небо с разводами розового только кое-где темнело обрывками ночи, он уверился, что сделает что угодно ради еще одного шанса. Гай колотил в дверь, охваченный внезапным страхом, что Мэриан там нет, что она может быть занята очередной миссией или... или что она ушла, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Дверь отворилась, и сонный слуга выглянул наружу, его глаза моргнули и взгляд тут же стал испуганным и осторожным. Дверь скрипнула, и Гай, тяжело дыша, стиснув кулак и прижимая его к губам, вошел внутрь.

— Милорд! — слуга, в одной сорочке, споткнувшись, последовал за ним в прихожую. — Все ли...

— Леди Гисборн, — прохрипел Гай, опуская руку.

— Милорд? — мутные глаза слуги изумленно сощурились.

— Она здесь?

— Да, милорд, она...

Не слушая, Гай ринулся наверх, в спальню жены. Он старался открыть дверь как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Мэриан слишком резко, но звук все равно потревожил ее, и она подняла голову, тихо бормоча что-то, а после, увидев Гая в темноте полуосвещенной комнаты, где теплилась только одна свеча и через занавеси просачивался рассвет, поспешно села. Ему показалось, что он слышал, как она вздохнула.

Все слова, что Гай собирался сказать, улетучились из головы, и единственное, что он смог произнести, было:

— Мэриан...

— Гай, — выдохнула она. Возможно, это игра его воображения или света, но ее лицо казалось тоньше и бледнее. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, и все же Гай не мог прочитать их выражение. Он приблизился и опустился на колени возле кровати, сердце молотом грохотало в его груди. Одно долгое мгновение оба они молчали. Гай опустил голову, закрыл глаза и выдохнул длинно и прерывисто — так ждут смертельного удара. А потом пальцы Мэриан нерешительно погладили его по щеке, и когда Гай осмелился посмотреть на нее, она показалась ему встревоженной и изменившейся, даже потрясенной, но не злой, холодной или презрительной, как он боялся. Гай обнял ее за плечи, его затянутые в перчатки руки казались большими и черными на бледно-желтом шелке ее ночной рубашки.

— У меня кое-что для тебя есть, — хрипло произнес Гай. Брови Мэриан удивленно дернулись. — Пойдем со мной.

Мэриан кинула на него удивленный взгляд:

— Куда?

— Всего лишь вниз. Пожалуйста, Мэриан.

Она настороженно посмотрела на него, а затем слегка кивнула:

— Я пойду.

Гай поднялся на ноги и подождал, пока Мэриан выберется из постели и накинет халат. Ему оставалось лишь страстно надеяться, что задуманное сработает. Он не мог и подумать ни о каком другом подарке для Мэриан: одежда и безделушки ничего не значили, а лошадь у нее уже была.

Мэриан проследовала за ним вниз по лестнице и дальше, в его кабинет, тот самый, где он впервые рассказал ей о заговоре знати. Гай зажег свечи и закрыл дверь, а потом, сняв перчатки, открыл стол, вынул одну из книг и положил ее перед Мэриан.

— Это счета поместья Найтон. — Гай заметил, что Мэриан слегка вздрогнула. Она смотрела вниз, и ее распущенные волосы и тени, полнившие комнату, скрывали от него ее лицо. — С этого момента они всецело в твоих руках.

Мэриан медленно приблизилась к столу и открыла книгу, ее тонкие пальцы задерживались на страницах, прежде чем перевернуть их. Плечом она задела руку Гая.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы все доходы от Найтона поступали прямиком к тебе. Так поместье будет под твоим контролем и... тебе никогда больше не придется о чем-то меня просить.

Мэриан повернулась к нему, стоя так близко, что Гай, наклонившись, мог бы ее поцеловать. Он видел теплоту в ее глазах, но в прикосновениях еще жила настороженность.

— Ты же знаешь, что я могу использовать эти деньги на нечто большее, чем платья, лошади и еда для голодающих, — осторожно сказала Мэриан.

Гай взял ее руку в свои ладони, поднес ко рту и прижался губами к тонким пальцам, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз.

— О, я знаю.

— Ты знаешь, что я могу использовать их, чтобы поддержать то, что ты, возможно, не одобришь.

— Я знаю, что ты используешь их, чтобы поддержать то, что может сделать мою жизнь очень трудной. И, возможно, довольно короткой.

Ее голова слегка дернулась, словно отрицая, но во взгляде по-прежнему не было страха.

— И все же... ты выбрал это.

— Я выбрал тебя, — Гай притянул ее ближе, обвивая руками, и закрыл глаза от невыносимой сладости объятия. — Я должен всегда выбирать тебя, — прошептал он, губами касаясь ее волос.

Гай слышал, как Мэриан вздохнула, почувствовал, как расслабляется ее тело. Слишком поспешно она отпрянула, но теперь осторожность исчезла из ее взгляда, а губы мягко улыбнулись.

— Ты уверен? — спросила Мэриан, должно быть, имея в виду его последние слова, или его предложение, или и то, и другое.

— Никогда прежде я не был так уверен, — ответил он. Вмиг посерьезневшая Мэриан изучала его лицо, и Гай продолжил: — Это твой выбор, который ты должна сделать. Я ни о чем не спрошу тебя и ничем не стану тебе препятствовать. — Его руки лежали у нее на затылке, Гай гладил ее волосы, склонившись к ней так, что его лоб почти касался ее лба. — Чем меньше я об этом знаю, тем безопаснее для нас обоих.

Эхо его шепота витало между ними до тех пор, пока Мэриан, наконец, не кивнула. Она произнесла: "Спасибо" — и, наклонив голову, потянувшись к его губам, поцеловала его.

Гай хотел углубить поцелуй и собирался отступить к креслу, увлекая за собой Мэриан, но она отстранилась и прижала пальцы к его рту.

— Спасибо, — снова повторила она. — Я... — она замолчала, брови ее задумчиво нахмурились. — Гай... У меня тоже кое-что для тебя есть.

— Что?

— Ты не съездишь со мной в лес?

Гай ожидал чего угодно, но только не это.

— Зачем?

— Доверься мне, — положив ему руки на плечи, сказал она. — Пожалуйста. Я должна сделать кое-что. Для тебя... для нас.

— Для нас, — повторил он, словно привыкая к звучанию, зная, что ради этих слов последует за ней в места гораздо худшие, чем лес.

Они отправились после поспешного завтрака, едва ли сказав друг другу несколько слов за все то время, пока скакали через лес, где легкий туман цеплялся за деревья с опадающими листьями и прошлое подстерегало их за каждым кустом. Гай перевел взгляд на женщину, ехавшую рядом с ним. С убранными назад волосами и высоко поднятой головой в расшитой золотом светло-коричневой накидке, что была одним из его свадебных подарков, Мэриан выглядела почти строго. Она обернулась к Гаю, и ее лицо было задумчиво и непроницаемо.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил он.

— Увидишь. Мы почти на месте.

Они приблизились к холму и въехали на него. Там, прижавшись к его крутому боку, притаилась деревянная постройка. Не совсем хижина, но что-то явно предназначенное для человеческого жилья. Потрепанная непогодой, она носила следы износа и запустения, и все же была еще крепка. Рядом с ней Гай увидел шесть крестов, воткнутых в землю, и охапку чего-то, выглядевшего как увядшие цветы.

— Разбойничий лагерь, — тихо сказал он.

Мэриан спешилась, и он последовал ее примеру, сердце его тревожно билось.

— Это сюда ты приезжала во время своих прогулок по лесу.

— Иногда, — признала Мэриан. — Иногда я просто каталась. Иногда я приносила цветы, чтя их память, — она махнула рукой в сторону крестов. — Это самое большее, что я могла сделать. Я не могу чтить их там, где они похоронены, поэтому делаю это там, где они жили. — Мэриан замолчала и словно самой себе добавила: — Не знаю, правильно ли было ставить крест для Джак, она ведь не нашей веры. Но, думаю, ее Бог не станет возражать.

Гай мог бы посмеяться над иронией судьбы. Его привели в то место, которое он так долго и так тщетно искал. Но теперь он испытывал только болезненную ревность к тому, что это место значило для Мэриан. И в то же время осознание того, что она поделилась с ним тайной своей скорби, согревало его душу.

— Что ж, больше секретов не осталось, — сдавленно произнес Гай.

— Никаких, — согласилась Мэриан. — Именно поэтому я и привела тебя сюда. Хочу рассказать тебе о прошлом правду. Я должна тебе это.

— Ты имеешь в виду, о... — слова застряли у него в горле, — о Робин Гуде.

— Да.

И она принялась рассказывать. О чем-то Гай уже знал или догадывался, но было больше, намного больше. Мэриан поведала, что с самого начала именно она передавала Гуду информацию, полученную у него, Гая. Что это она, как он и подозревал, отдала Гуду ожерелье, подаренное ей после того, как Гай забрал его у девчонки из Локсли в качестве свадебной пошлины. Что Гуд был подле нее, когда Гай по незнанию ранил ее в облике Ночного Дозорного накануне их неудавшейся свадьбы. Что ее визит в Локсли с предложением дружбы был предлогом, чтобы получить пропуск на выход из замка с печатью шерифа, а затем переставить эту печать на другой документ, требовавшийся Гуду для его целей. Что после смерти отца она не поехала в монастырь, а отправилась в разбойничий лагерь. И когда Гай думал, будто спасает ее из плена Гуда, они с этим бандитом всего лишь обручились...

Наконец она замолчала. Не осознавая этого, Гай отступил, прислонившись к дереву. Гаю казалось, что все то время, пока Мэриан говорила, его, связанного и неспособного защитить себя, били и пинали ногами. Лицо его горело, ему не хватало воздуха, и Гай дернул застежки на одежде. Он хотел пойти обратно к лошади, но ноги его налились свинцом, в точности, как во снах. Гай сглотнул, пытаясь вдохнуть, пот заливал его лицо и шею, а когда он попытался заговорить, у него перехватило горло.

— Гай? — Мэриан смотрела взволнованно. Сейчас ее беспокойство ощущалось как жестокая насмешка.

— Боже правый, Мэриан... Ты не оставила мне ничего. Это та правда, которую ты должна мне? Что все между нами — ложь?

— Нет, — прошептала она. — Нет. Это не...

Гай постарался взять себя в руки, совладать со своими эмоциями, но мучительная нежность на ее лице почти свела эти усилия на нет. С каждым вздохом на него накатывала боязнь сломаться и заплакать.

— Остальное по-прежнему правда.

— Остальное?

— Что ты небезразличен мне! Что я вижу в тебе хорошее! Что я... — Мэриан замолкла, подбирая слова, и Гай заметил, что она покраснела. — Что меня тянет к тебе. Это правда теперь, и тогда это тоже было правдой. Той ночью, когда я приехала, чтобы увидеться с тобой в Локсли, я использовала это как предлог... но все, что я сказала, — это правда.

Гай слишком хорошо помнил тот вечер: Мэриан вошла в его комнату, когда он был полуодет после примерки доспехов. И хотя Гай пытался убедить ее — и себя, — что у него не осталось к ней никаких чувств, он был настолько заворожен ее присутствием, ее близостью, что даже не попытался надеть рубашку.

— Правда в том, что даже когда я убеждала себя, что остаюсь в замке только потому, что это полезно для целей Робина, я... какой-то части меня нравилось быть рядом с тобой. — Мэриан взяла его за руку. — Не все было ложью.

Гай не был уверен, хочет ли он ускакать прочь как можно быстрее и оставить ее, прежде чем она убьет его откровениями о еще больших предательствах, или пасть перед ней на колени и клясться в вечной любви, или заключить ее в объятия и целовать снова и снова, пока все не станет правильно.

— Одно мне скажи, — произнес Гай, уже ненавидя себя за то, что хватается за соломинку. — В тот день, когда армия принца Джона пришла, чтобы сравнять Ноттингем с землей, ты сказала, что выбираешь остаться со мной...

Пальцы ее слегка дрожали, но Мэриан не отводила взгляда.

— Это было правдой, — приглушенным голосом ответила она.

— То, как ты смотрела на меня, когда я вернулся...

— Когда ты вернулся, Гай, я была горда и счастлива стоять с тобою рядом. Ничто из этого не было ложью. Никогда я так сильно не гордилась тобой, как тогда.

Гай закрыл глаза и устало вздохнул, только сейчас понимая, как сильно он боялся ее ответа. Если это называется хвататься за соломинку, то так тому и быть.

— Я был небезразличен тебе.

— Да.

— А теперь?

— А теперь... я здесь с тобой.

"Потому что это полезно ее целям", — прошептал насмешливый голос в его голове, и, словно в ответ, Мэриан пылко добавила:

— Это вовсе не потому, что я хочу использовать тебя, чтобы шпионить для мятежников. Ты небезразличен мне. Правда.

— Однажды ты сказала, что для тебя я мертв.

— Тогда я это и подразумевала. Гай... там, в Акре, произошло так много ужасного, и я ненавидела тебя за это. Верила, что все хорошее, что я в тебе видела, пропало, или, возможно, вовсе никогда не существовало, разве только в моих собственных иллюзиях. А потом... — Мэриан покачала головой. — Я все еще ненавижу то, что ты делал. Но знаю: то, что я в тебе видела, теперь реально.

Она подняла руку, чтобы дотронуться до его лица, но Гай перехватил ее запястье, удерживая ее на расстоянии.

— Ты все еще любишь его.

— И всегда буду, — просто ответила Мэриан. — И мысль о том, как он умер, до сих пор разбивает мне сердце, — ее голос осип, и она опустила голову. — И остальные... Ты не поймешь, Гай, но они в некотором роде были моей семьей.

— Возможно, пойму. — В конце концов, и Вейзи в некотором роде был его семьей, и Гай точно не мог судить Мэриан за то, что своей она выбрала шайку разбойников.

Мэриан подняла глаза.

— Но часть моего сердца принадлежит тебе. Думаю, всегда принадлежала. — Она сделала усилие, произнося следующие слова. — Гай, тем утром, когда я оттолкнула тебя... Правда в том, что накануне ночью я отдала тебе всю себя. И мне стало страшно, потому что казалось, словно я предала... все. Но теперь я могу принять это. Уже приняла... приняла тебя.

Гай прислонился к серому стволу дерева и глубоко вздохнул, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза. Когда он снова посмотрел на Мэриан, она по-прежнему не сводила с него взгляд, губы ее слегка кривились, как будто она собиралась не то рассмеяться, не то расплакаться.

— Так что случилось теперь?

— Теперь я хочу быть тебе настоящей женой.

Гай до сих пор не решался поверить в это. "Мэриан, моя жена". В прошлый раз, когда он позволил себе об этом думать, мир грез рухнул быстро и жестоко. И все же его глупое сердце озарили надежда и радость. Нет смысла отрицать, что он будет любить Мэриан до тех пор, пока у него есть надежда, — и даже когда ее не останется.

Гай снял перчатки, осторожно стянул мягкую лайку с пальцев Мэриан и взял ее руки в свои. Ее ладонь в его ладони была горячей, их пальцы сплелись.

— Настоящей женой, — повторил он. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Быть хозяйкой твоего дома и поместья, делить твою постель... Родить тебе детей. Во всем быть твоим товарищем.

— Во всем, — снова повторил он. — Ты знаешь, по праву, моя жена должна также быть и госпожой Ноттингемского замка.

— Нет, — отрезала Мэриан, в голосе ее прорезалась неожиданная сталь. — Я не буду покорной женой шерифа Ноттингемского под властью короля Джона. Но буду хорошей женой Гаю Гисборну.

— А восстание? — спросил он, зная, каким будет ответ.

— Я все также хочу им помогать. Но обещаю: я не сделаю ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть тебя опасности.

Конечно, ее действия уже подвергли его опасности, неужели Мэриан и правда настолько наивна, чтобы не видеть этого? Но они могут разобраться с этим позже. Прямо сейчас... Прямо сейчас Гай притянул Мэриан к себе и увлек в поцелуй, жесткий, требовательный, захватывающий дух.

— Мы едем домой, — заявил Гай.

***

Когда Гай Гисборн возвращается в Локсли и идет наверх, в спальню своей жены, уже давно за полночь. В неясном рыжеватом свете единственной свечи Мэриан лежит, свернувшись под одеялом, посредине кровати, лица ее не видно, волосы рассыпаны по подушкам. Гай начинает раздеваться, она шевелится, вздыхает и поворачивается к нему, ее затуманенные глаза открываются, и она шепчет:

— Уже поздно. Я думала, ты проведешь ночь в замке.

— Мне не нравится там моя постель, — отвечает он, стягивая с себя рубашку.

— Почему?

— В ней нет тебя.

Мэриан сипло, все еще сонно смеется и убирает с лица волосы, наблюдая, как Гай раздевается догола — его возбуждение уже очевидно. Гай вмиг оказывается под одеялом вместе с ней, помогая Мэриан избавиться от сорочки, скользя руками по ее коже. Ее губы нежно касаются его губ, слегка нажимая, затем ищут место на его шее, особенно чувствительное к поцелуям, Гай стонет и, двигая бедрами, прижимается к Мэриан. Он не спешит, наслаждаясь ощущением ее близости, ее дыханием на своей коже, сплетением их тел. Кажется, из них двоих сегодня Мэриан более нетерпелива: вот она уже дышит быстро и прерывисто, ее рука скользит между ними и сжимается вокруг его плоти. Его собственное желание становится еще сильнее, и он тянет Мэриан вниз, но она шепчет, чтобы он лег на спину, и Гай подчиняется. Мэриан садится на него верхом, позволяя ощутить животом ее нежный жар, и, наконец, впускает Гая в себя, выгибая спину так, что он может положить ладони на ее груди. На время они потеряны для мира. Есть только ритм их тел, движущихся вместе, соприкосновение их плоти, обжигающая жажда, она нарастает, ширится и достигает пика.

Он не хочет отпускать Мэриан даже после того, как затихают последние волны удовольствия. Она по-прежнему обвивается вокруг него, теплая и расслабленная, и Гай обнимает ее, лениво гладя по волосам, плечам, спине. Спустя какое-то время Мэриан поднимает голову и тянется за новым поцелуем, мягким и полусонным, а после с неразборчивым бормотанием скатывается с Гая. Несколько мгновений они оба вертятся в постели, устраиваясь поудобнее. Мэриан укладывается в объятиях Гая спиной к нему, и проходит не так уж и много времени, как они засыпают.

Гай просыпается позже, нехотя отстраняясь от еще спящей Мэриан, и лежит на спине, уставившись в полог кровати. Свеча догорела, и чернота мыслей, занимавших его прошлой ночью, прежде чем он добрался до дома, наползла обратно, незваная и настойчивая. Ему нужно поговорить с Мэриан, но Гай не желает вести разговоры о политике в постели.

Спустя какое-то время он понимает, что Мэриан проснулась. Она поворачивается и тянется, чтобы погладить его по лицу.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит. — Гай издает в знак согласия сдержанный звук. — Это Джон?

Гай кивает и вздыхает, обнимая Мэриан за плечи.

— Змея, опаснее, чем Вейзи, — отвечает он. Это имя вызывает у нее легкую дрожь. — С ним никогда не знаешь, что тебя ждет в следующее мгновение. Он из тех, кто пригласит тебя на пиршестве сесть по правую руку и будет улыбаться тебе весь вечер, когда сам уже отдал приказ тебя казнить.

К счастью, Мэриан не напоминает о его собственном участии в возведении Джона на трон. Вместо этого она обдумывает его слова и спрашивает:

— Ты думаешь, что утратил его расположение?

— Джон ни к кому по-настоящему не испытывает расположения, за исключением себя самого, — с усмешкой произносит Гай и дольше не может скрывать свое беспокойство: — Не знаю, что именно ему известно. Он спрашивал о тебе.

— Что он спрашивал?

— Почему тебя нет. Я сказал ему, что ты нездорова. Он ответил, что с нетерпением ждет встречи с тобой. Он на меня так глянул... — Гай попытался подобрать слова, чтобы описать, но сдался и разочарованно покачал головой. — Возможно, мне просто показалось. Ему нравится нервировать людей.

— Может, он слышал слухи, — задумчиво произносит Мэриан.

— Какие слухи?

— Что твоя жена — сумасшедшая. Или околдованная, — после паузы добавляет она, и оба они ненадолго замолкают. Голова Мэриан покоится на груди Гая.

— Иногда я думаю, что по крайней мере один из нас уж точно должен быть сумасшедшим, — говорит он низким голосом, пропуская через пальцы ее волосы. — А ты?

Она поднимает голову, глядя на него в темноте. Наконец с показной беспечностью она произносит:

— Возможно, я сумасшедшая, а ты — околдован.

Гай смеется и тянет ее к себе для поцелуя. Ее груди, мягкие и полные, касаются его груди, и уже в следующий миг Гай вполне готов ей показать, как он околдован. Но им нужно поговорить, а если он продолжит, больше не будет никаких разговоров. Он собирается с мыслями.

— Цель визита Джона в Ноттингем — проинспектировать оборону замка. На случай осады. — Мэриан по-прежнему лежит в его объятиях, ожидая, что он скажет дальше. — Бароны в Бретани подняли открытое восстание, — он продолжает и прерывается, услышав судорожный вздох Мэриан. — Ты знала.

— Да, — выдыхает она, склоняя голову так, что ее лоб касается его лба. — Гай, ты сам говорил, что для тебя безопаснее, если я ничего не буду рассказывать про восстание.

— Я знаю.

— Если я выясню что-то, что прямо угрожает тебе, я расскажу. Обещаю.

— Мэриан... — он сглатывает. — Что, если случится осада? Что, если я должен буду возглавить оборону замка для короля Джона?

Мэриан отстраняется. Слишком темно, чтобы Гай мог разглядеть черты ее лица, но он догадывается, что она хмурится.

— Ты беспокоишься, что ночью я могу открыть ворота и впустить повстанческую армию? Или стану шпионить — доносить им о слабых местах в твоей обороне? Ты знаешь, что не стану. Ты веришь мне?

— Верю. — После паузы он спрашивает: — А что ты станешь делать?

— Не знаю. Никто не знает, что может произойти. Возможно, мое положение обернется твоим преимуществом.

Гай обдумывает это. Он знает: когда лорды и принцы, связанные родством по браку, открыто вступают в войну, иногда женщины — жена одного и одновременно сестра, дочь или кузина другого — могут стать ключом к прекращению вражды. Но это совсем другое.

— Моим преимуществом, — медленно повторяет он. — Ты имеешь в виду, что можешь помочь организовать переговоры о капитуляции, договориться, чтобы твои друзья оставили мне жизнь — и больше ничего. — Горечь прорывается в его голосе, и тепло ее ладони у него на лбу совершенно не утешает.

— Еще слишком рано говорить о таких вещах, — заявляет Мэриан.

Гай роняет голову обратно на подушку и, закрыв глаза, резко выдыхает.

— Это не ответ, Мэриан.

— Неважно, что случится, я у тебя всегда буду. Это — ответ?

— В некотором роде.

Хотя его прежние амбиции ныне кажутся пустыми, словно увядшая страсть, мысль о том, чтобы сохранить все отнятое у него благодаря защите Мэриан, терзает ужасно. И все же он привлекает ее к себе и целует ее волосы.

— Гай, — начинает Мэриан и замолкает.

— Что?

— Я могла бы отступиться, — говорит она тихо.

Она могла бы сделать это ради него, ради _них_. Когда эти слова доходят до его сознания, Гай ошеломлен и благодарен, и все же встревожен.

— Если ты сделаешь это, ты будешь счастлива?

Молчание Мэриан выдает ее ответ, а потом она произносит:

— Я не стану твоей погибелью.

Его большой палец блуждает по ее лицу.

— А я не стану твоей. Кажется, это заводит нас в тупик.

Какое-то время они молчат и слышно только шелест начавшегося дождя за окном. Обнимая Мэриан, Гай чувствует размеренные удары ее сердца.

— Тогда мы пройдем через все это вместе, — обещает она. — Неважно, что случится.

Вместо ответа он перекатывается на нее и целует. Руки Мэриан скользят вверх, пальцы путаются в волосах у него на затылке.

Дождь все сильнее колотит по крыше и окну. Через несколько часов Гай должен вернуться в замок, где ему предстоит еще три дня исполнять капризы короля Джона и выискивать скрытые ловушки. Если дождь продолжится, сегодняшнюю охоту придется отменить, а Гаю — придумать другие способы развлечь сюзерена.

Но это после. А сейчас все его мысли о короле и восстании улетучиваются. Мэриан целует Гая в ответ, и когда его губы перемещаются по ее шее, спускаясь к груди и еще ниже, она в предвкушении дышит все быстрее и быстрее, ее руки хватают его волосы, и это его имя полушепотом-полувздохом слетает с ее губ:

— Гай...

Сейчас, пока еще не рассвело, Ноттингемский замок подождет. У его хозяина осталось несколько часов до рассвета, и он проведет их в постели вместе со своей женой.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: хотя эта повесть представляет собой альтернативную версию истории, согласно которой Ричард был убит в Святой Земле в 1193 году, а не во Франции в 1199, некоторые ее моменты имеют реальное историческое обоснование. Король Ричард действительно сперва назначил своим наследником Артура, герцога Бретонского, а не Иоанна Безземельного, и ранние годы правления Иоанна были омрачены восстанием в поддержку Артура, таинственным образом исчезнувшего в 1203 году и, говорят, убитого людьми, верными Иоанну.


End file.
